Pour les ailes d'un ange
by Kamikoukaki
Summary: Le frère d'Alice a été clair: elle doit lui livrer le Roi si elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en prenne à l'équipe de la CPI. Seulement la jeune femme vient de se faire enlever par de mystérieux ravisseurs et les seuls indices dont disposent ses collègues sont trois mots étranges criés à la hâte dans un combiné de téléphone: Nord, Nahash et Borgne. Le temps semble jouer contre eux...
1. Chapitre 1: Enlèvement en direct

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toi cher lecteur! Merci de ta visite et n'hésite pas à donner ton avis sur cette histoire en postant une petite review qui me fera très plaisir!

"Pour les ailes d'un ange" est le troisième volet de l'histoire d'Alice Lidelsen et arrive juste après "Jeux dangereux" et "Trafic en haute mer" aussi disponibles dans cette catégorie. N'hésite pas à aller lire depuis le début! Mais bon, si tu veux commencer par là, je vais pas t'en empêcher hein XD Bonne lecture!

**Note 2:** une mention spéciale pour _saphira_ qui a eu la patience de me suivre depuis le début des aventures d'Alice Lidelsen et qui a la gentillesse de me laisser chaque fois des reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur. Merci beaucoup, ton dernier commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse de te voir toujours fidèle au poste. En quelque sorte, cette suite est pour toi! bisous

**Chapitre 1 :** Nord, Nahash et borgne

Kali l'attendait dans sa caravane en battant les cartes de taro, assise en tailleur sur l'étroite banquette qui lui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Sa présence lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte après avoir franchit d'un pas las le marche-pied en ferraille devant l'entrée, fut une source de joie considérable pour Carl Hickman qui avait passé une journée plutôt chargée et qui n'espérait pas la trouver ici à une heure si tardive.

- J'ai surveillé sa caravane toute la journée et il n'a pas bougé, lui indiqua t-elle en se levant pour l'accueillir.

Carl ferma doucement la porte avant de l'attirer tendrement contre lui de sa main valide. Il se souciait peu, en ce moment, de ce que pouvait bien faire Genovese de ses journées dans la fête foraine d'Amsterdam et seules comptaient ce soir, les lèvres délicates de la jeune femme contre les siennes. Kali lui rendit son baiser sans chercher à se soustraire à son étreinte et le temps sembla s'être suspendu depuis un long moment lorsque l'américain rompit doucement le contact.

- Tu es resté, souffla t-il contre sa nuque.

- Ça t'étonnes ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de lieutenant en guise de réponse avant qu'il ne l'attire à nouveau contre son torse, soudain désireux d'aller plus loin.

- Je te trouve changé depuis quelques temps, remarqua t-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Changé en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es, plus serein.

- Serein ?

- Oui, depuis deux mois je dirai, confirma t-elle en souriant. Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler de ce travail pour lequel ce français est venu te chercher il y a quelques temps mais je jurerai qu'il s'y est passé quelque chose qui t'a rendu, différent.

Carl releva la tête qu'il avait plongé dans sa chevelure noire de jais pour afficher une moue faussement songeuse.

- Hum...

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Se hasarda t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il avec sa franchise implacable.

Kali paru soulagée et se laissa poussée sur le lit en riant. La sonnerie de portable de Carl les ramena tous deux à la dure réalité. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'américain hésitant à se relever pour décrocher alors qu'ils étaient si bien partis mais le téléphone ne cessait pas de vibrer. Avec un long soupir, il se dégagea à contre cœur pour regarder l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Saisit d'une mauvais pressentiment, Hickman décrocha.

- Lieutenant...

- Hickman ! Je...Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre quelqu'un d'autre je...il y a quelqu'un chez moi ! Oh mon dieu il y a quelqu'un chez moi !

La voix d'Alice était littéralement paniquée et en l'entendant, le cœur de l'américain fut soudain tordu par l'angoisse.

- D'où appelles-tu ? Demanda t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

À coté de lui, Kali s'était rassise et avait attiré son châle sur ses épaules. A observer la pâleur soudaine de Carl, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être voyante pour deviner que la situation était grave.

- De...de chez moi, je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain je...

Un bruit sourd résonna dans le combiné derrière la voix tremblante de la jeune femme. La mâchoire d'Hickman se serra.

- Alice écoute moi", tenta t-il de la calmer alors qu'il calait le combiné contre son épaule pour attraper sa veste et rattacher sa ceinture de pantalon d'une seule main. "Combien de temps penses-tu que le verrou va tenir ?"

Nouveau bruit sourd et nouvelle expiration effrayée au bout du fil.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être quelques minutes. J'ai peur...je...

- Garde ton calme surtout, je suis déjà en route et j'appelle Louis tout de suite il devrait arriver avant moi. Surtout, ne raccroche pas tu as bien compris ?

Tandis que Carl ouvrait la porte pour se précipiter à l'extérieur, Kali lui tendit son arme d'un air grave. L'américain la saisit de sa main valide, le visage dur, et une excuse muette passa dans ses iris bleus avant qu'il ne démarre sa voiture.

- Alice tu es toujours là ?

- Oui.

Cette fois, un effroyable craquement arracha un cri de surprise à la jeune femme et fit accélérer la berline de l'américain sur l'autoroute. Une voix masculine au ton agressif se fit entendre.

- Ouvre la porte saleté ! Ouvre, où on la défonce avant de faire pareil avec ton crâne !

Hickman entendit des bruits ressemblant à des bocaux que l'on entrechoquaient.

- Alice ? Alice ?!

- Oui je...je suis là. Ils...ils vont bientôt réussir à …

La jeune femme eu du mal à saisir sa phrase tant la peur bloquait les sons qui voulaient sortir de sa gorge.

- Ils vont sans doute y arriver, déclara le lieutenant d'une voix rauque. Écoute moi bien. J'ai envoyé un message à Louis il est en route. Il devrait être chez toi dans quelques minutes et je ne tarderai pas non plus. Si par malheur ils ouvrent cette porte, Alice, je veux que tu me cries tout ce que tu peux voir de ces types compris ?

- D'accord, balbutia la jeune analyste complètement dépassée par la situation.

A peine avait-elle finit de parler que la porte céda dans un vacarme qui explosa à l'oreille du lieutenant. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, non identifiable, immédiatement suivit d'un hurlement masculin.

- Arg ! Saleté ! Attrapez cette peste !

Cette fois ce fut Alice qui cria, de rage d'abord, puis le son qui s'échappa de sa gorge se transforma en glapissement de terreur.

- Trois ! Hurla t-elle en direction du combiné au bout duquel Hickman serrait le volant à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Nord ! Nahash ! Borgne !

- Ta gueule !

Un bruit sourd fit définitivement taire l'analyste et la ligne coupa quelques secondes plus tard.

- Alice !

Hickman tenta de reprendre le combiné sans lâcher le volant mais la gaucherie que lui conférait sa main inerte fit tomber l'appareil entre les pédales. Un élan de frustration et de colère l'envahit et il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le tableau de bord avec son bras droit ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur tandis qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule en expirant par à coup. Posant sa main blessée sur le volant pour garder la berline en ligne droite, il fouilla fébrilement sa poche de veste de la main gauche à la recherche de sa boite de morphine. Ouvrir le flacon d'une seule main tremblante contre son torse sans perdre la route des yeux ne fut pas une mince affaire mais il finit par ingurgiter sèchement deux comprimés blancs, rejetant la tête en arrière pour en faciliter l'ingestion. Hickman reprit ensuite le volant les dents serrées sans plus se soucier des limites de vitesse, l'esprit débordant d'inquiétude et d'interrogation. Que faisait Louis ? Était il arrivé à temps ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Alice et que lui voulaient ces hommes ? Les trois mots que la jeune femme avait eu le temps de crier étaient la seule indication dont il disposait sur ses agresseurs: Nord, Nahash et borgne. Quels que soient ces hommes, il les retrouverait.


	2. Chapitre 2: Un secret contre une vie

**Note de l'auteur:**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires motivants! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous apprécierez toutes les surprises que je vous réserve pour la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : Un secret contre une vie**

Il était une heure et demi du matin et un froid persistant régnait sur la ville Hollandaise d'Aalsmeer plongée dans les ténèbres. A travers la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Alice, on pouvait encore distinguer le contour imposant des Frênes centenaires qui bordaient la clôture du parc de Groene As et leurs feuilles s'agitaient sous la morsure du vent comme si elles avaient conscience de la tragédie qui venait de se dérouler à quelques pas seulement de leurs branches. Un silence grave caractéristique des scènes de crime s'était imposé devant l'immeuble où trois voitures de police et une ambulance stationnaient, les gyrophares illuminant la rue. A peine quelques minutes après être arrivés sur les lieux, les urgentistes repartirent pour laisser la justice démêler cette affaire, faute de blessé ou de corps à examiner.

Au troisième étage du bâtiment endormi, l'équipe de la CPI s'activait, consciente du fait que chaque heure passée diminuait considérablement leur chance de retrouver l'analyste vivante.

- La porte est enfoncée mais elle a dû leur ouvrir, constata Tommy en examinant le cadre défoncé de la porte d'entrée d'où sortaient des débris de bois et de plâtre.

- Comment est-ce que tu en a déduit ça ? S'enquit Eva.

Un geste ayant d'avantage de valeur que des explications à dormir debout, l'Irlandais lui désigna la trace de chaussure sous la poignée extérieure et l'italienne remarqua qu'elle avait laissé des traces rougeâtres sur le battant. En effet, comment les agresseurs d'Alice auraient-ils pus déjà avoir des traces de sang sur leurs chaussures avant d'entrer chez elle ? Eva interpella néanmoins un policier scientifique pour qu'il y prélève un échantillon. Demain matin au plus tard, ils sauraient si ce sang appartenait bien à la jeune femme.

- Comment sa va toi ? Glissa t-elle doucement à Tommy qui s'était renfermé comme une huître dès leur arrivée sur les lieux. Je veux dire...tu tiens le coup ?

Eva avait conscience que ce genre de questions énervaient son partenaire mais elle ne pouvait faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'expression assombrie de l'irlandais, la même qui avait suivit la mort de Sienna il y avait maintenant un an. Bien qu'il ne s'épancha pas beaucoup sur sa vie privée, Tommy était manifestement touché par l'enlèvement d'Alice, comme eux tous et le caractère généreux de la jeune Italienne la poussait à s'occuper d'avantage de ses proches que de ses propres sentiments à moins qu'inconsciemment, elle ne trouve, dans l'intérêt qu'elle portait naturellement aux autres, un moyen d'ignorer sa peine.

Tommy répondit par un grognement peut engageant et disparu dans le couloir du troisième étage pour aller interroger le voisin d'Alice.

- Je n'ai rien vu, répondit celui-ci à travers l'entrebâillement de sa porte d'entrée.

Derrière lui, un grondement canin peu engageant dissuada l'irlandais d'exiger qu'il sorte.

- C'était une chic fille, ajouta t-il d'un air sincèrement navré. Elle savait y faire avec ma chienne comme avec tous les animaux d'ailleurs. Elle acceptait toujours de passer la sortir quand je m'absentais en week-end sans demander d'argent en retour...une chic fille.

- Arrêtez de parler d'elle au passé, s'agaça Tommy. Dites moi plutôt ce que vous avez entendu. Trois types sont venus enlever Alice de force et vous allez peut-être insinuer qu'ils n'ont pas fait de bruit ?

L'emploi du prénom d'Alice à la place de l'habituel « Mlle Lidelsen » dont il avait eu le droit avec les autres policiers fit réaliser à l'homme qu'il ne se trouvait pas devant un simple enquêteur extérieur à l'affaire et il se braqua.

- Bien sûr que oui j'ai entendu du bruit ! Des cris même !

- Et vous n'êtes pas sorti pour voir ce qui était entrain de se passer ?

- Vous pensez ! J'ai pas envie de me faire trouer le bide moi !

Tommy réprima son envie de forcer la porte pour secouer ce type, à l'idée qu'il avait été le seul à pouvoir venir en aide à Alice mais qu'il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. A la place, il jeta un oeil entendu sur les babines du chien noir qui tentait de se frayer un passage dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en grondant de plus belle. L'homme suivit son regard et réagit aussitôt.

- Ma chienne ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Et quoi ? Vous auriez voulu qu'elle morde un de ces types dont vous parlez ? Vous savez ce qu'on fait aux chiens mordeurs ? On les euthanasie sans même chercher à comprendre les raisons de leur comportement !

Puis il ajouta malignement.

- Mlle Lidelsen l'aimait beaucoup. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait compris.

Encore une fois, il venait d'employer le passé. Comme si pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Elle était déjà morte. Tommy sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir et préféra laisser l'homme en plan sans ajouter un seul mot.

Au même moment, dans le salon d'Alice, Anne Marie cherchait des informations dans le tas de dossiers éparpillés sur une table. Elle avait préféré fuir au plus vite l'ambiance oppressante de la salle de bain où, manifestement, il s'était passé des événements d'une rare violence. L'espace confiné aux murs et au sol de carrelage froid semblait encore raisonner des échos de la peur et de la souffrance et cela la ramenait à l'époque de son propre enlèvement. La française s'était donc empressée de satisfaire la volonté du commissaire lorsqu'il l'avait chargé de chercher des indices dans les autres pièces et avait laissé les trois hommes à l'analyse empirique de ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme la scène de crime.

Anne-Marie se pencha avec intérêt sur les documents qu'elle avait devant les yeux et dont certains étaient regroupés par catégories, rangés dans des pochettes cartonnées et minutieusement identifiées par des lettres au marqueur. Sur l'un d'eux, elle pu lire : « Dossiers d'adoptions de l'orphelinat St Clément-des-Ifs » sous lequel elle trouva le rapport complet de l'enquête sur le tueur d'enfant Jordan Trap, bouclée deux mois plus tôt. Néanmoins, ce fut une enveloppe cartonnée frappée du timbre de la CPI qui retint immédiatement son attention. Il y était inscrit « Dossier Dimitrov » en lettres manuscrites et son poids conséquent indiquait qu'il contenait une multitude d'informations. Anne Marie fronça les sourcils, certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il faut dire que rien n'échappait longtemps à la mémoire exceptionnelle de l'enquêtrice Française. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se souvenir dans quelles circonstances exactement, et encore moins pour rallier la salle de bain, la lourde enveloppe à la main.

- Commissaire ? Interpella t-elle sans oser entrer dans la salle d'eau alors que Sebastian lançait le scangen.

Hickman et Louis sortirent pour laisser le champs libre à l'appareil.

- Anne-Marie, appelle moi Louis tu veux bien ? Lui répéta-t-il pour la nième fois.

Mais son expression changea soudainement pour une mimique surprise lorsqu'il aperçu l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Souffla t-il.

- Dans les dossiers sur lesquels travaillaient Alice, répondit-elle en lui donnant. Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu sur votre bureau, c'est bien la même ?

- Oui.

- Elle a du profiter d'une de tes absences pour la prendre en cachette, remarqua Hickman qui étudiait Louis avec attention derrière ses paupières en fente.

Troublé, Louis ne répondit pas et Anne-Marie en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée.

- J'ai trouvé toutes sortes de documents relatifs à son frère et à l'orphelinat dans lequel ils ont vécus. Il y a tout un tas d'annotations, des numéros de téléphone barrés, des adresses griffonnées sur des pages de magasine télé. Partout les même noms reviennent : Jordan Trap, Katherin Lidelsen et Dimitrov. Il me semble avoir lu un rapport sur une enquête que l'équipe a faite il y a moins d'un an et dans lequel figurait ce dernier nom...

- Oui dans le cadre de l'enlèvement d'un fils de milliardaire, approuva Hickman qui gardait les yeux rivés sur Louis.

Mais le commissaire semblait à mille lieux de là, perdu dans de sombres pensées desquelles seule l'exclamation de Sebastian pu le tirer.

- Le scanne est finit vous pouvez y aller !

Louis Daniel s'empressa de rebondir sur ce changement de sujet salvateur pour prier Anne Marie d'embarquer tous les documents afin de les étudier plus en détail au bureau. Alice n'avait pas pu se procurer autant d'informations à elle toute seule et il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un l'y avait aidé mais en attendant d'en savoir plus sur son mystérieux informateur, prendre connaissance des informations qu'elle avait amassé pourrait les conduire à des éléments de réponse.

- Emporte également son téléphone portable, peut être pourrons nous en tirer quelque chose...

Une fois sa requête formulée et en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son vieil ami, Louis se détourna pour rejoindre le génie en informatique qui remballait son appareil avec un soin minutieux. Chacun d'eux s'efforçaient de ne pas se focaliser sur la traîné de sang qui zébrait le sol au niveau de la jonction entre la salle de bain et le couloir, maculant de taches sombres éparses le coin du mur et la poignée de la porte. La première fois qu'ils y étaient entrés, Louis et Hickman avaient eu un haut le cœur tandis que Sebastian avait dû sortir en vitesse pour ne pas rendre son dîner sur les indices. Quand à Tommy, il n'avait pas souhaité s'y rendre, préférant diriger tous ses efforts dans d'autres taches et Eva s'était contenté de regarder de loin sans y entrer. Enfin, bénéficiant de d'avantage de recul que ses collègues du fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas la victime personnellement, Anne-Marie avait considéré la scène d'un air grave et sérieux avant de se mettre immédiatement au travail, en experte de la criminelle qu'elle était. Une fois les documents et le téléphone emballés, elle vint d'ailleurs les rejoindre pour leur apporter son expérience des scènes de crime et Louis et Sebastian les laissèrent, elle et Hickman, démêler le fils des événements grâce à leur faculté d'analyse développée.

La salle de bain n'était pas grande mais comportait une baignoire le long du mur de gauche, un lavabo surmonté d'une fenêtre rectangulaire face à la porte et enfin, un meuble de rangement et un miroir fixés tous deux sur le mur de droite. La porte, démontée en partie de ses gongs, s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur et présentait elle aussi des traces évidentes d'effraction.

- Le rideau de douche a brûlé, remarqua immédiatement la Française en s'avançant vers la baignoire. Ça a l'air récent...

- Alice était assise ici contre le mur, son téléphone fixe est encore sur le sol, indiqua son collègue en désignant le petit espace entre la baignoire et le lavabo.

- Elle avait peur, approuva Anne-Marie. Elle a du vouloir mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses agresseurs.

Les souvenirs traumatisants de sa mauvaise expérience transparaissait dans sa voix et tous d'eux se visualisaient la scène avec un réalisme effrayant.

- Je l'ai entendu fouiller quelque part, comme si des bocaux s'entrechoquaient..., continua à raisonner l'américain en balayant l'espace du regard. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à portée de main ?

- Ce tiroir en osier, là, sous le meuble !

- Et il y a un flacon de déodorant en spray là, par-terre, près de la porte, acheva Hickman en faisant quelques pas vers le mur où attendait Louis.

Les deux esprits des enquêteurs étaient désormais sur la même longueur d'onde, leurs pensées suivaient la même logique, tentant de démêler les méandres de l'énigme afin de reconstituer avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Alice a dû improviser un lance flamme, en déduisit Carl en fouillant frénétiquement le sol des yeux à la recherche d'un objet qui aurait pu lui fournir l'étincelle. Reste à trouver...

- ...le briquet ! Il est là, dans la baignoire !

- Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose, s'interposa Louis. Le cri masculin que tu as entendu avant celui d'Alice par exemple.

- Oui ! Répondit Hickman, une lueur d'excitation dans ses pupilles bleues. Un des trois mots qu'elle a cité était : « borgne ». Peut-être a-t-elle réussi à en blesser un à l'œil ! Il faut contacter tous les hôpitaux du coin pour voir s'ils n'ont pas accepté aux urgences un homme brûlé au visage dans la nuit !

Louis avait déjà sorti son téléphone et s'éloignait vers le couloir, traversé par le même espoir fou de remonter la piste.

- Ça fait bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? Remarqua Anne-Marie en rejoignant l'Américain qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sang sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

- D'habitude dans ce genre d'affaire, il y a toujours un proche à consoler, quelqu'un qui trouve toujours que la police n'avance pas assez vite à son goût. Là, personne.

_« J'ai eu si peur...Si peur de disparaître comme les autres, que mon existence soit balayée aussi simplement. C'est...c'est terrible d'avoir conscience que personne...personne ne remarquera que vous n'êtes plus là... »_

Un frisson imperceptible traversa l'échine du lieutenant et ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

- Alice n'avait pas d'autre lien de parenté connu que celui de son frère, Trap. Et la dernière fois qu'on a entendu parlé de lui, il était poursuivi pour meurtre et s'est enfui aux Etats-Unis.

Anne Marie hocha le menton d'un air entendu. Elle avait décelé le trouble dans la voix de son coéquipier habituellement si détaché.

- Je pense que ce ne sont pas les traces d'une blessure mortelle, tenta t-elle maladroitement de le rassurer en considérant à son tour la traîné pourpre sur le carrelage. Alice avait encore des points de sutures à la tête, il est possible que sa blessure se soit ré-ouverte. Ce genre de plaie saigne toujours beaucoup pour un moindre mal...

_« C'est rien, ce doit être l'arcade sourcilière, ça saigne beaucoup pour pas grand chose. »_

Hickman ferma soudain les paupières en inspirant profondément. La voix d'Alice résonnait encore dans sa tête et son sourire à toute épreuve ensorcelait sa vision. Sentant sa main commencer à trembler et une sueur froide l'envahir, il préféra sortir de la pièce.

- Je reviens, lança t-il simplement à Anne-Marie sans plus d'explication avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

L'américain erra un instant dans le petit appartement pour finalement entrer dans ce qui devait être la chambre de la jeune analyste. Là, à l'abri des regards et de l'agitation de ce combat contre la montre, il sortit sa boite de comprimés de morphine d'une main experte rendue fébrile par l'accélération de son pouls. Deux comprimés avalés sèchement suffirent à calmer sa douleur mais il hésita néanmoins à en ingurgiter un troisième, tenté d'oublier sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était entrain d'arriver à la jeune femme et son angoisse d'arriver trop tard pour la sauver.

Seulement, au moment où il rangeait la boite dans la poche de sa veste pour retourner à son travail d'investigation, il tomba nez à nez avec Louis qui fixait sur lui des pupilles glacées. Hickman eu un mouvement de recul involontaire, surpris de le voir ici tandis que son vieil ami affichait une expression inquisitrice qui reflétait l'ampleur de sa déception.

- Tu as replongé ? Lui demanda t-il de but en blanc.

Passés la surprise, Carl se braqua tandis qu'une colère froide montait en lui.

- Non. Et même si c'était le cas je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernerait.

- Ah non ? Répliqua Louis en s'avançant d'un air irrité comme s'il avait peur d'avoir mal compris. Ai-je vraiment besoin de te rappeler que je suis ton supérieur au sein de cette équipe et que, par conséquent, je suis responsable de toi au même titre que les autres?

- Oh je t'en prie Louis, ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi tu veux ? Cingla son ami en lui rendant son regard froid ce qui eu pour effet de le déstabiliser légèrement. Tu sors toujours une bonne excuse pour t'immiscer dans la vie privée des autres mais tu n'es pas foutu de te confier, même à un ami !

Les iris de Louis s'agrandirent, ses traits se relâchèrent sous le coups du dépourvu et Hickman n'en trouva que plus de raison de continuer ses remontrances, trop longtemps contenues et qui ne pouvaient plus être écartées respectueusement dans l'ombre.

- Croyais tu que je n'avais pas deviné que tu avais un lien avec ce Dimitrov ? Depuis cette affaire d'enlèvement de milliardaire j'attends patiemment que tu soit prêt à en parler ! Et la façon dont tu as réagi à l'écoute de son nom tout à l'heure ?

Les lèvres du commissaire se mouvèrent mais aucun son ne les franchit.

- Jusqu'ici je me suis tût, Louis. Je t'ai donné une multitude d'occasions de m'en parler mais tu n'en as pas saisi une seule ! Je comprend que tu veuilles garder certaines choses pour toi mais là, garder le secret n'est plus une option.

Carl franchit d'un pas la distance minime qui s'acharnait à les séparer encore et le rapport de force s'en trouva immédiatement inversé tandis que la confrontation de leur regard ressemblait à la rencontre de deux océans en pleine tempête.

- Il ne s'agit plus de toi ou de Lui ou même de ce qu'il a bien pu te faire. Il en va de la vie d'Alice, Louis. Et chaque heure à garder égoïstement ton secret diminue nos chance de la retrouver vivante.

Carl brandit un doigt de la main gauche comme pour l'appuyer sur la poitrine de Louis mais se ravisa alors que ce dernier levait le menton pour soutenir la frontière invisible qu'il ne valait mieux pas franchir.

- N'oublie pas tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi Louis, se contenta de lui lancer l'américain, la voix vibrante d'émotions. Tant que tu ne sera pas prêt à nous dire ce que tu sais sur cet homme qu'elle recherchait, alors tous nos efforts pour la retrouver seront inutiles !

Sur ces mots et pour éviter d'avoir à regretter un geste de trop, Carl Hickman laissa Louis seul face à ses démons.

Ébranlé par la confrontation, cet homme qui avait été autrefois si solide sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Dans le silence de la chambre, des souvenirs fugaces vinrent le hanter malignement.

_« Une...une analyste ? Pour résoudre des enquêtes policières ? »_

_« Commissaire, pouvez-vous aller voir si les analyses ADN sont terminées s'il vous plaît ? Si c'est le cas il devrait y avoir un voyant vert allumé sur l'écran. « _

_« Figure toi que tous les dossiers relatifs à cette famille font l'objet du programme de protection des témoins de la cours pénale internationale. Katherin Lidelsen a été la seule témoin dans une vieille affaire il y a vingt ans de cela, une affaire impliquant Dimitrov. Son témoignage aurait pu faire moisir le Russe derrière les barreaux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais malheureusement elle a été...victime d'un accident de voiture la veille du procès. Louis, il s'agissait de la femme de Dimitrov. Alice et Jordan étaient leurs enfants. »_

_« Ne bougez pas monsieur les secours arrivent !»_

-Commissaire, vous venez ?

L'appel d'Anne-Marie tira Louis de ses sombres pensées. Lorsqu'il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, il tourna le dos à ses souvenirs douloureux pour ne garder qu'une seule certitude : il était temps, à présent, de révéler à l'équipe tout ce qu'il savait de cet homme. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3: Le témoin

**Note de** **l'auteur**: Merci pour vos gentils commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir! Voici la suite de l'histoire! A partir de maintenant les événements vont s'accélérer...J'espère que vous aimerez! Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et passez une bonne semaine!

**Chapitre 3 : Le témoin**

Alice Lidelsen n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Allongée dans les ténèbres à demi-consciente, chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait d'épouvante. L'angoisse enserrait sa gorge de sa main glacée, l'empêchant de hurler à l'aide, la crainte accélérait les battements de son cœur et le rythme saccadé de sa respiration s'en trouvait accéléré, si bien que le bruit inquiétant de chaque bouffée d'air dans l'ombre l'emplissait, minute après minute, d'une terreur plus grande.

Le sol semblait vibrer sous elle et l'analyste de la CPI mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'arrière d'un camion. Ses bras, liés dans son dos au même titre que ses chevilles, lui faisaient mal mais pas autant que la blessure de sa tête qui maculait d'un liquide poisseux son visage et ses cheveux, brouillant sa vision déjà réduite par l'absence de lumière.

Dans certaines circonstances, l'esprit peut être poussé dans des limites si extrêmes qu'il en vient à se retrancher dans les recoins les plus pervers de l'âme. Alice se trouvait dans une de celles ci. Reprenant de temps à autre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme divaguait.

_« Mais aucun logiciel ne peut surveiller les gosses à la place des parents » _répétait inlassablement la voix de Sebastian.

_« Je vous répète que ce type est un psychopathe ! » _criait une autre voix.

« _Enfin une adversaire à ma mesure. A notre prochaine partie chère sœur _! »

_« Je ne plaisante pas Alice. C'est pas une solution » _Le souvenir du timbre particulier de la voix de Hickman contribuait par moment à redonner à Alice le sens des réalités.

« _« Tu n'es qu'un sale pion ! Un sale pion qui croit pouvoir me cacher le roi ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais tous vous tuer ! » _

Les vibrations cessèrent sous le corps douloureux de la jeune analyste, indiquant que le camion s'était arrêté. Ses muscles se tendirent et une sueur froide dégoulina le long de son échine. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses liens ne se desserraient pas d'un millimètre. Les portes arrières s'ouvrirent sur la nuit noire et une lueur faiblarde s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en même temps que l'air froid de la nuit. A travers le voile trouble qui masquait ses yeux, Alice distingua trois silhouettes monter successivement dans le camion.

« _ça y est, c'est finit_ », pensa t-elle avec une étonnante résignation.

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, les chaussures du premier homme stoppèrent leur lourde avancée prés de sa tête.

- Meurt ! aboya la voix caverneuse au dessus d'elle.

OoOoO

Il y avait toujours eu deux substances essentielles qui faisaient le quotidien de Tommy McConnel : le café noir et l'aspirine. Il était tout de même rare de le voir renouer avec ses mauvaises habitudes alimentaires aussi tôt dans la journée, une de ces heures où l'on a du mal à déterminer si on se trouve dans la nuit d'hier ou dans la mâtiné d'aujourd'hui. Cependant, comme à chaque fois qu'il consommait l'une et l'autre au bureau, il aurait été mal avisé de lui faire quelconque remarque cette nuit là si l'on tenait un temps soit peu à préserver des relations sociales durables avec l'irlandais. Quelle ne fut pas alors la surprise d'Eva et de Sebastian, lorsqu'ils virent leur collègue apporter devant l'italienne un gobelet fumant tout droit sorti de la machine à café encore ronronnante et faire mine de laisser tomber un cachet dedans, la main suspendue au dessus du bord et un regard vers elle qui n'attendait plus que son feu vert.

- Non merci, refusa poliment Eva en accompagnant son refus d'un geste pour éloigner le cachet tout en se fendant d'un sourire reconnaissant.

- Je savais déjà que les irlandais avaient un estomac à toutes épreuves mais là, aspirine dans le café, j'avoue que tu bats des records..., ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sebastian alors que Tommy s'installait confortablement sur une chaise les deux pieds sur la table en attaquant l'étude minutieuse d'un des dossiers sur lesquels Alice travaillait avant son enlèvement.

- Tu comptes rester là à parler pour ne rien dire ou tu veux nous aider à retrouver Alice ? Grommela l'agent McConnel en guise de réponse.

Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que personne ne se bougeait pour retrouver l'analyste ? A moins que cette sensation ne soit due au fait que l'inactivité auquel il était réduit à cette heure ne l'irrite considérablement. Eva se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux verts derrière les volutes fumantes qui s'échappaient de sa boisson, interprétant-à juste titre d'ailleurs- le geste maladroit de Tommy comme une façon de montrer qu'il s'excusait de la réaction qu'il avait eu à son égard deux heures plus tôt.

- Anne-Marie et Hickman ne sont toujours pas revenus de l'hôpital ? Demanda t-il à l'adresse d'Eva avec le secret espoir qu'elle lui réponde par l'affirmative l'histoire d'avoir l'impression d'avancer.

- Non. Ils ont eu quelques difficultés à convaincre les gardiens de nuit de les laisser visionner les enregistrements des caméras de surveillances du hall d'entrée sur lequel on voit Alice recevoir son dernier appel. Mais ils ont arrangé ça.

- Et les appels qu'elle a émit ? Insista t-il.

Si on s'en fiait à ses journaux d'appels, Alice n'avait pas reçu de coup de téléphone avant l'agression mais son portable posé sur la table sous un amoncellement de notes et d'archives sur lesquelles elle travaillait, laissait penser qu'elle l'avait utilisé pour appeler. Deux numéros récents avaient été composés dans la soirée : un numéro qui ne figurait pas dans ses contacts ainsi que celui du commissaire Daniel, dix minutes plus tard, dont l'appel avait tout juste duré assez longtemps pour qu'elle tombe sur la messagerie. Juste avant que l'intrusion des trois hommes dans son appartement ne la force à se retrancher dans la salle de bain avec son téléphone fixe depuis lequel elle avait contacté Hickman. A peine étaient t-il tous rentrés à la Haye que Sebastian avait lancé une recherche sur la série de chiffres pour déterminer non seulement à qui ce numéro appartenait mais aussi où était le propriétaire du téléphone lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de la jeune femme. Et pendant que le programme informatique cherchait l'information, ils ne leur restait plus qu'à partir en quête d'une piste dans ces tas de documents dont la seule vue relançait le mal de crâne de Tommy.

- Apparemment, son frère et elle ont étés séparés six mois à peine après leur arrivée à l'orphelinat, annonça Eva qui parcourait un dossier sur la couverture duquel figurait les photos de deux enfants se tenant pas la main.

Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon derrière lequel se cachait une minuscule fillette qui serrait très fort un ours en peluche contre elle. Tous les deux avaient une expression frappante de tristesse au fond du regard et fixaient avec méfiance l'objectif de leurs iris bruns.

- Toute la partie sur leurs parents a été effacée, il ne reste plus que celle concernant leurs familles d'accueil successives. Apparemment, aucun famille n'a pu les prendre tous les deux si bien qu'ils se sont rapidement perdus de vue..., déplora l'italienne.

- Ici il y a des coupures de presse, réagit Tommy en balayant d'un œil peu convaincu les pages d'un vieux carnet. Elles concernent un accident de voiture qui a coûté la vie à une femme il y a 20 ans...Catheryn Lidelsen. Apparemment il semblerait que malgré les efforts qui ont été investis pour rendre son passé secret, Alice est retrouvé sa mère.

Tommy posa le dossier sur la table pour se masser les tempes et soupira. Il avait déjà demandé à Sebastian de lancer une recherche sur cet accident pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un meurtre déguisé et quelques éléments allaient dans ce sens, notamment le témoignage d'une vieille femme ayant vu un individu extraire des boites en cartons du coffre de la voiture fumante quelques instants après l'impact meurtrier. Mais qui avait bien pu orchestrer un tel homicide en prenant autant de soin pour le déguiser en accident et pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que représentaient ces boites en carton qu'avait vu la seule témoin de la scène ? Plus essentiel encore : pourquoi toutes les informations en rapport avec la famille Lidelsen étaient-elle protégées ? Tommy avait l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. L'exclamation discrète mais pas moins remarquable de Sebastian depuis la salle informatique le tira de son découragement.

- Je l'ai ! Le dernier numéro qu'a composé Alice appartient à un dénommé Von Gurten qui l'a reçu depuis la place Kalinsky. Il se trouve encore sur les lieux actuellement !

Eva et Tommy se levèrent à l'unisson comme deux ressorts comprimés que l'on venait de libérer et à peine l'allemand avait-il finit de leur noter l'adresse en question que la porte des bureaux de la CPI claquait dans la nuit noire.

OoOoOoOo

- Là, à la machine à café ! Indiqua Anne-Marie en pointant l'écran sur lequel défilait depuis de longues minutes déjà, une cassette d'enregistrement silencieuse datée de l'heure à laquelle Alice avait reçu son dernier appel.

Hickman plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de l'écran dans l'espoir de déchiffrer le numéro qui s'affichait sur le portable d'Alice avant qu'elle ne pose son gobelet pour le porter à son oreille mais rien à faire, l'image était de trop mauvaise qualité et ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi performants qu'autrefois.

- On ne voit rien, déplora t-il en se redressant.

Puis, surprenant le regard pétillant de sa coéquipière Française il ajouta comme pour se justifier.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une question de vue même toi tu n'arrives pas à distinguer ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur son mobile !

A l'usage du vieux synonyme de téléphone portable, Anne-Marie se fendit d'un sourire qui, même en ces noires circonstances, contribua à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

- La qualité de l'image est peut-être trop mauvaise pour en tirer quoi que ce soit mais regarde derrière elle, répondit-elle en désignant l'écran encore une fois.

L'américain reporta son attention sur l'image pour distinguer la silhouette d'un vieil homme qui faisait la queue derrière Alice depuis son arrivée devant le distributeur. Au même instant, Alice rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche en fixant d'un air absent la réception où se tenaient Dorn et Anne-Marie, et le vieil homme sembla lui faire remarquer que son second gobelet était plein. Sans l'écouter, la jeune femme se précipita dehors, manquant de renverser Hickman au passage.

- Si on trouve cet homme..., commença t-il.

- ...on saura ce qu'à dit Alice à son mystérieux interlocuteur, acheva Anne-Marie.

OoOoOoO

- Un camion à pizza ? Sans blague mec,t'as pas mieux comme adresse ?

- C'est ce qu'indique le GPS, confirma calmement Sebastian dans le téléphone de Tommy, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

- Alice a très bien pu commander une pizza dans la soirée et elle aura fourni son adresse à l'un de ses agresseurs, supposa Eva en considérant le camion fermé tous feux éteins d'un œil critique.

Il était bientôt plus de trois heures du matin et le parking où s'était établit le propriétaire de la petite entreprise était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus désert. Aucun arbre, aucune maison proche ou autre voiture de riverain n'offrait la moindre protection contre les effluves de vent nocturne qui se frayaient malignement un passage dans les mailles de l'écharpe de laine de l'italienne et dans les oreilles de l'irlandais que son bonnet noir ne couvrait pas complètement. Et pour rajouter au tableau quelque peu déconcertant de leur situation, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si quelqu'un était encore à l'intérieur du camion.

Finalement, peu désireux de rester une seconde de plus en proie aux températures glacières, Tommy se décida à tambouriner contre la carrosserie après avoir raccroché avec Sebastian.

- Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela t-il fermement tandis qu'Eva faisait le tour du véhicule, aux aguets.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Au dessus d'eux, profitant des heures les plus sombres de la nuit, une nuée de petites chauves souris se pressaient autour de la lumière blafarde d'un vieux lampadaire. Eva finit par rejoindre son coéquipier à l'arrière du camion et se mit en position après un bref accord tacite avec l'irlandais.

- Je vais entrer ! Prévint celui-ci à voix haute en posant la main sur la poignée pour vérifier qu'elle était fermée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à crocheter la serrure, Tommy fut surpris de sentir la porte s'entrebâiller lorsqu'il l'effleura et à coté de lui, Eva braqua immédiatement son arme en direction de la fente sombre qui leur faisait face. Sur ses gardes, l'irlandais ouvrit plus grand la porte qui grinça sinistrement dans le silence glauque du parking.

Un bras surgit sur le marche pied.

Les deux agents sursautèrent malgré eux et leurs doigts se crispèrent sur les détentes. Cependant, lorsqu'ils prirent pleine mesure de la situation, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard entre l'embarra et le soulagement. Le bras se prolongeait plus avant, rattaché au buste inerte d'un homme étendu sur le dos et qui avait rendu son dernier souffle si récemment que du sang coulait encore de sa gorge tranchée.

Eva se détourna pour composer le numéro du commissaire tandis que Tommy enjambait le corps pour inspecter l'habitacle du camion du faisceau de sa lampe torche.

- R.A.S, conclue t-il en sautant à terre pour la rejoindre après un coup d'œil attentifs aux alentours. On les a loupé de peu...

- Allô commissaire ? C'est Eva. On a retrouvé le borgne dont parlait Alice. Mais il n'est plus en état de nous dire quoi que ce soit...

OoOoOoO

L'expression troublée de Hickman lorsqu'il raccrocha à Eva n'échappa pas à sa collègue française bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître. L'américain eu du mal à retrouver sa concentration alors qu'ils interrogeaient tous les deux l'homme de 75 ans qui avait surpris la conversation d'Alice une semaine auparavant alors qu'il attendait pour se servir un café.

C'était un exercice vraiment difficile qu'ils demandaient à ce pauvre Gérard Crinspourd, qui avait été tiré du canapé sur lequel il dormait dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa femme en plein milieu de la nuit. Les deux équipiers de la CPI avaient eu une chance formidable en apprenant que leur seul témoin susceptible de leur fournir une information vitale logeait dans ce même hôpital mais alors que cela faisait près de 20 minutes que le vieil homme essayait de se rappeler les détails d'une conversation qu'il considérait sans grande importance, Carl et Anne-Marie commençaient à réviser leur jugement semble-t-il trop hâtif.

- Essayez de vous souvenir encore une fois , insista patiemment Anne-Marie assise en face de lui dans ce même hall qui avait été une semaine plus tôt, le point de départ d'un drame. Une jeune femme attendait devant vous que son deuxième gobelet soit plein. Elle parlait au téléphone, vous avez sûrement dû entendre des bribes de sa conversation. Rien ne vous a marqué ?

Les rides du vieil homme se crispèrent sur une expression songeuse tandis que ses paupières papillonnaient sous l'effet de la fatigue combinée à l'agression de la lumière. Carl Hickman tenta d'oublier les fourmillements désagréables dans sa main droite et l'envie qu'il avait de secouer cette homme trop mou à son goût. Tommy et Eva venaient de retrouver le cadavre d'un des trois hommes responsables de l'enlèvement d'Alice et les informations cruciales qu'il aurait pu leur fournir s'étaient éteintes avec sa vie. Le lieutenant se doutait que le borgne avait été assassiné par ses collègues car on mourrait rarement d'une brûlure à l'oeil, quelque soit sa gravité. Et si ces hommes avaient été capables d'éliminer de sang froid l'un des leur pour éviter d'avoir à l'emmener à l'hôpital, qu'avaient-ils prévu de faire à Alice ? Mais ce qui angoissait vraiment l'américain était de ne pas avoir une seule piste sur laquelle se lancer. Tout semblait avoir été orchestré par un autre dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas se salir les mains mais qui envoyait volontiers des sbires à sa place pour faire le sale boulot. De part son lien avec le tueur Jordan Trap et ses recherches sur Dimitrov, Alice s'était de toute évidence engluée dans un piège qui la dépassait et il était arrivé trop tard pour l'aider. Un sentiment désagréable d'impuissance le traversa et il réprima un frisson alors que leur témoin reprenait la parole d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

- Attendez, si, maintenant que vous le dites, je me souviens de certaines paroles étranges...

- Lesquelles ? L'encouragea aussitôt la française en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre que la moindre syllabe qu'il allait prononcer à partir de cet instant aurait une extrême importance.

- Il m'a semblé qu'elle menaçait la personne avec qui elle parlait.

- Elle la menaçait ?

- Oui, elle lui a dit quelque chose comme : « Ne t'avise plus de toucher à mes amis ». Elle avait l'air très en colère et puis soudain elle a changé de ton mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

- Qu'à t-elle dit ensuite ?

Hickman fixait lui aussi le vieillard avec un intérêt accru. _Toucher à mes amis_ ? Il était plus que probable que le terme d'_amis _désignait toute l'équipe mais qui s'en serait prit à la CPI ?

- Elle a cité le nom d'un homme mais je ne me rappelle plus très bien. C'était un nom court, en une seule syllabe... Je pense même qu'elle venait de le voir arriver à la réception, là bas.

- Dorn ! Devina Anne-Marie.

- C'est ça ! Quel nom étrange ! Je comprend pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi secouée. C'est à ce moment là que son gobelet à commencé à déborder d'ailleurs...

- Concentrez vous sur ce qu'elle a dit ensuite, l'interrompit Hickman qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de l'entrevue.

- Et bien seulement deux phrases à vrai dire, conclue le vieil homme. Je m'en souviens très bien parce qu'elle avait baissé le ton et que, quand les gens font ça, c'est qu'ils ont des choses à cacher. Vous savez, quelqu'un de mon age qui passe ses journées à l'hôpital est forcément tenté de pimenter un peu sa morne existence en tendant l'oreille pour ces choses là...

Anne-Marie stoppa net Hickman d'un seul échange de regard et l'américain referma ses doigts avec forces autour de la boite de comprimés qu'il avait dans sa poche pour se calmer.

Elle a dit : «_Ne les touche pas. Je ferai ce que tu veux mais ne les touche pas. _»

OooOooO

- Il ne fait aucun doute qu'Alice a été menacée par Jordan, lâcha Hickman qui s'élançait dans les marches extérieures qui menaient au parking.

- Jordan Trap ? Son frère ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'il était recherché pour meurtre en France et qu'il s'était exilé aux États-Unis ! Réfléchit Anne-Marie qui sortait les clefs de la voiture tout en courant derrière lui.

- Je ne vois que lui. C'est le seul à s'en être pris à l'équipe lors de cette affaire d'enlèvement d'étudiants et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit également à l'origine de l'accident qui a faillit coûter la vie à Louis.

Hickman extirpa son portable de la poche de sa veste avant de s'installer coté passager tandis que sa collègue démarrait.

- La dernière fois, il prétendait jouer une partie d'échec contre l'équipe et chacun de nous s'était vu assigner le nom d'une pièce du jeu. Seulement on l'a arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse finir la partie et personne n'a jamais su qui était le « roi » qu'il tenait tant à éliminer.

Carl se tourna vers Anne-Mmarie, le regard brillant et une expression convaincue sur le visage.

- Dorn est le Roi. Et Jordan a menacé Alice de s'en prendre à nous si elle ne lui livrait pas. Tout retrouve son sens!

Les yeux d'Anne-Marie s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et son expression fut vite remplacée par une grimace alarmée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'enquit son collègue le pouce suspendu au dessus des touches.

- Je me souviens avoir vu un calendrier sur le bureau d'Alice ! S'exclama t-elle. Elle avait coché la case d'aujourd'hui et y avait inscrit la lettre J!

- Non de... !

D'un geste fébrile, l'américain composa le numéro de Louis. Lorsque ce fut fait, il cala le combiné contre son oreille et dégagea sa main pour ouvrir sa fenêtre. L'air frais du début de mâtiné contribua à le calmer.

- Décroche...décroche...murmura t-il les dents serrées, en réponse à la longue série de bip sonores qui accompagnait son attente.

- _Commissaire Daniel_, fit enfin la voix du Français au bout du fil.

- Louis c'est Carl ! Il faut que tu appelle Dorn immédiatement il est en danger ! Jordan Trap est revenu et c'est après lui qu'il en a !

-_ Comment sais-tu pour Trap ?_ _J'allais justement t'appeler pour vous demander de me rejoindre au domicile de Dorn avec Anne-Marie. Tommy et Eva ont quitté le camion de pizza et sont déjà en route._

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Carl, une sueur froide à l'idée que ses doutes soient finalement confirmés.

- _Dorn a réussi à coincé le frère d'Alice_, lâcha la voix grave de Louis au téléphone._ Et cette fois, c'est bien lui._

_A suivre...;)_


	4. Chapitre 4: Jordan Trap Lidelsen

**Note de**** l'auteur:** Bonsoir à tous! Encore désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine j'avais beaucoup de travail...Voici la suite, comme promis, un peu plus longue! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions via les review! Petit sondage parmi les lecteurs: quels sont vos personnages préférés? Votre moment préféré des aventures d'Alice Lidelsen? Gros bisous à tous et excellente soirée (nuit?^^)

**Chapitre 4 : Jordan Trap Lidelsen**

La panique qu'Alice avait ressentit en premier lieu s'était transformée en une peur froide et totale de tout ce qui l'entourait. Le visage défiguré par ses soins de l'homme que l'on avait tué sous ses yeux la hantait inlassablement sans lui laisser une seule seconde de répit, et ni ses moments d'absence ni ses courtes périodes de lucidité n'arrivaient à l'effacer complètement de son esprit torturé.

Car oui, c'était le mot idéal pour décrire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en cet instant. L'analyste n'avait jamais eu une perception aussi étendue de ce qui l'entourait. La douleur de sa blessure au front qui s'était désormais arrêtée de saigner n'était rien comparée à celle de l'homme qui avait rendu son dernier souffle, une balle derrière la nuque. Alice avait hurlé en sentant le métal froid le traverser de part en part et elle hurlait encore lorsqu'il s'était effondré sans un cri à l'arrière du camion. On l'avait faite taire d'un coup de chaussure et elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de la façon dont on l'avait amenée ici, dans cette sorte de chambre froide où la température ne devait pas être plus haute que 4 degrés.

La jeune femme grelottait et cela contribuait à la garder éveillée. De temps à autre, des décharges de souffrance la traversaient, semblant prendre leur origine dans son cerveau même.

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ » pensait-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains, poignets attachés.

Alice doutait de tout à présent. Du fait que Jordan est cherché à se venger comme du fait que les trois simples mots qu'elle avait crié à Hickman avant que la ligne ne soit coupée l'aide à la retrouver. D'ailleurs, cherchait-il ? L'équipe de la CPI s'inquiétait-elle de son sort ? Après tout, Alice n'était rien pour eux. Rien qu'un nom sur un contrat de travail fraîchement signé, une scientifique remplaçable pour les besoins d'une autre enquête.

«_ Tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose au États-Unis ? Je veux dire, assurer la sécurité de personnes importantes._ »

«_ Si par personnes importantes tu entends importantes à mes yeux alors oui, je m'efforce de le faire chaque jour_ »

Non, Hickman la retrouverait. Il fallait y croire si elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans l'abîme. Et Tommy, Eva, Sebastian et le commissaire aussi. Il fallait croire en eux, en leur travail, en leurs convictions.

Une nouvelle décharge traversa Alice qui se tendit sur le sol glacé. Des taches sombres apparaissaient et disparaissaient au plafond par intermittence. Elle pouvait percevoir la présence psychique de deux hommes derrière la porte blindée de la pièce où elle était enfermée. Son regard se promena alors sur le mobilier, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir d'ici.

Une idée folle finit par germer dans son esprit frigorifié.

OooO

« Attendez avant de monter, le commissaire à quelque chose à nous dire »

Hickman et Anne Marie avaient été stoppés par leur collègue Irlandais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans l'immeuble du 8ème arrondissement de Paris où résidait Dorn après avoir été contrôlés minutieusement par une armada de policiers français à l'air prétentieux. Il faut dire que ces derniers n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion d'aborder des affaires aussi délicates que la mise en garde à vue d'un tueur en série après la tentative de meurtre d'un haut juge de la cours pénale internationale, affaire dans laquelle les rôles de la victime et de l'assassin semblaient s'être inversés. Et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient vus débarquer dans leurs services une équipe spéciale née de la CPI elle même et qui prétendait prendre immédiatement toutes les opérations en main. Ajouter à cela l'histoire d'enlèvement qu'un jeune officier avait entendu par pur hasard en allant chercher un café à ses collègues et vous obteniez des flics réduits au statut d'agents de sécurité qui s'échangeaient des impressions à voix basses en vous lançant des regards soupçonneux au passage. C'est ce qu'analysa l'américain à son arrivée sur les lieux, avant que Tommy ne les aborde d'un air troublé.

L'expert en arme et en tactique avait un visage tendu par la fatigue accumulée et on pouvait interpréter dans ses mimiques raides les signes d'une inquiétude accrue par le temps et le caractère incontrôlable des événements. Pour la première fois, Anne Marie prit réellement conscience du degré d'affection des deux hommes pour Alice Lidelsen, et les similarités dans leur comportements n'étaient pas les seuls indices du liens que ces deux hommes, habituellement distants de nature, avaient tissés inconsciemment avec la jeune femme. Habituellement tranchants l'un envers l'autre, les deux inspecteurs prenaient la peine de s'adresser normalement la parole, rangeant leurs différents naturels le temps d'une enquête particulièrement importante. Bien que l'inspectrice française ne fit aucun commentaire à Hickman, le mystère qui entourait Alice Lidelsen s'épaissit dans son esprit.

S'il y avait un autre changement inquiétant dans l'attitude des membres de l'équipe c'était sans aucun doute celui qui se produisait chez le commissaire Daniel. Bien que reflétant la même préoccupation qu' Eva et Sebastian quand à la situation présente, il accueillit les deux derniers arrivés d'un signe de tête imperceptible, les mâchoires crispées et le visage dur, expression qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

- Voila on est tous là commissaire, déclara Tommy en prenant place dans le cercle qui venait de se former. Vous pouvez parler.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Louis dans l'attente de ce qu'il avait à dire. Personne, à part Hickman, n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir dans un tel état de préoccupation et l'ambiance dérangeante qui se mit à flotter autour d'eux les plongea tous instinctivement dans un silence grave. Hickman regardait son ami avec intensité, sans doute plus curieux que n'importe qui d'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire bien qu'un doute léger vint le titiller quand à la légitimité de ce qu'il le forçait à faire. Peut être ne valait-il mieux pas révéler le secret de Louis Daniel, après tout. Faire la lumière sur cet événement sûrement traumatisant pouvait tout aussi bien soulager le commissaire de la CPI comme le faire plonger dans les abîmes de la dépression et c'était la dernière chose que l'américain souhaitait pour son ami malgré les différents auxquels ils s'étaient heurtés récemment. Mais s'il était apparemment trop tard pour le décourager de parler, Carl souhaitait qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour sauver Alice et tout ce que l'équipe pourrait apprendre sur Dimitrov à partir de cet instant pouvait être déterminant pour la suite de l'enquête.

- Vous savez que Jordan et Alice sont frère et sœur, commença enfin Louis sans croiser leur regard, les yeux rivés sur le sol au centre du cercle.

Les membres de l'équipe hochèrent la tête en attendant la suite et Tommy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une position de concentration manifeste, les sourcils froncés. Anne Marie n'avait pas été là lorsque Alice et le reste du groupe avaient appris la nouvelle mais elle se rappelait par cœur le rapport de l'enquête même si elle ne l'avait lu qu'une seule fois.

- Leur mère est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a environs 20 ans alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à apporter un témoignage décisif dans une affaire de meurtre.

- Un faux accident si vous voulez mon avis, ne put s'empêcher de grincer Tommy alors que la curiosité d'Hickman était piquée au vif.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna t-il.

Louis dirigea vers lui un regard las mais laissa Sebastian répondre à la question.

- La seule témoin du drame est une vieille femme de 90 ans qui assure avoir vu quelqu'un se précipiter vers la voiture pour retirer des cartons du coffre avant que les secours n'arrivent...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec Alice ? Demanda Anne Marie qui n'avait pas perdu la trame principale de leur problème.

Encore une fois, tous les regards se portèrent sur le commissaire qui se raidit. Non, il n'était pas prêt à parler et encore moins à revivre ça. Mais l'arrestation miraculeuse de Jordan Trap au domicile de Dorn confirmait leurs premiers doutes selon lesquels l'enlèvement d'Alice avait un rapport avec son seul parent en vie et, s'il désirait retrouver l'analyste à temps aussi ardemment que son équipe, il lui fallait franchir le pas. A coté de lui, Carl Hickman pouvait presque percevoir le déchirement intérieur qui habitait son ami et cela le troubla un peu plus.

- Catherin Lidelsen, la mère d'Alice et Jordan, devait témoigner le lendemain contre son propre conjoint, Dimitrov.

Les réactions qui suivirent cette déclaration furent très diverses parmi les cinq enquêteurs. Les deux femmes de l'équipe levèrent les sourcils d'un air surpris comme Hickman dont l'esprit réfléchissait à pleine vitesse et Sebastian eu un rictus des lèvres qui indiquait son étonnement tandis que Tommy fronçait un peu plus les sourcils, oubliant momentanément de mâcher son chewing-gum. Quand au commissaire, qui les regardait tour à tour le front légèrement penché en avant, il réfléchissait déjà à la façon d'aborder la suite.

- Dimitrov, celui qui a des liens étroits avec la mafia Russe ?! S'étonna la sergente Vitoria en affichant une expression préoccupée.

Louis acquiesça silencieusement.

- Il me semble qu'on a déjà entendu parler de lui dans l'affaire d'enlèvement de milliardaire l'année dernière, se rappela Anne Marie avec confiance.

En entendant le mot « Russe », Sebastian fit une drôle de tête, comme si il se rappelait soudain d'un détail qu'il avait jusqu'ici passé à la trappe.

- Tu le connaissais bien avant cette affaire, devina Hickman à voix haute, ses yeux céruléens fixé sur Louis.

Intrigués par la remarque de l'américain, les autres se turent. Les lèvres du commissaire tressaillirent et son visage se ferma un peu plus tandis que des rides fatiguées vinrent zébrer son front. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux pour regarder son équipe en face, ses iris étaient aussi durs que la glace.

- Il y a deux ans, Dimitrov a commandité l'attentat qui a tué mon fils.

OooO

- Louis attend.

Hickman se servit de sa main gauche pour retenir son ami par le bras mais celui ci de dégagea. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur qui menait à l'appartement de Dorn dans lequel était ligoté Jordan Trap en attendant qu'on l'embarque au poste de police le plus proche. Louis et lui devait l'interroger avant son transfert dans l'espoir de découvrir pourquoi il tenait tant à éliminer Dorn mais également si il était impliqué dans la disparition de sa sœur.

Louis ferma les portes de l'ascenseur en frappant fortement le bouton adéquat de la paume de sa main et bloqua l'engin de la même façon. La lumière de la cabine s'éteignit pour ne laisser filtrer que celle, blafarde, des néons de secours tandis qu'il se retournait pour river des pupilles froides sur le lieutenant dans l'attente de la suite.

Un observateur extérieur aurait trouvé intéressante la confrontation tant physique que morale de ces deux hommes à cet instant.

Louis et Carl avaient la même taille et des âges rapprochés mais leur posture était différente. Celle de Louis était droite comme le I de police, le menton relevé, attitude qui, dans ce contexte exceptionnel, le faisait ressembler d'avantage à un matou qui tente d'éviter la noyade plutôt qu'à un chef d'équipe sur de lui. Celle de Carl en revanche, éternellement voûtée et banalisée par la main valide qu'il venait de replacer dans sa poche, le faisait ressembler à un chien errant qui se demande de quelle manière il doit saisir la peau du coup du félin pour le sortir de là, sans savoir si il risque de récolter un coup de griffe au passage. Les deux hommes, qui avaient hérités de la même nature fondamentalement indomptable qui aurait put, par un simple hasard, inverser leurs rapports hiérarchiques, ces deux amis de longues dates qui avaient renoués il y a un an à peine, se regardaient à présent en silence sans prononcer un seul mot.

Là se serait arrêté l'observateur extérieur qui n'aurait pas saisi l'importance de cet échange tacite. Car dans les yeux bleu Atlantique de Car se reflétaient une tristesse non feinte pour le vécu de son ami et un sincère remord pour l'avoir poussé à révéler son passé à l'équipe. Dans les iris de Louis en revanche, flottait une douleur ravivée par le souvenir. Mais que ce soit dans les gestes du commissaire ou dans celui du lieutenant, partout se lisait la même détermination. Quelques soient à présent, les épreuves qu'ils seraient contraints de traverser, ils retrouveraient Alice Lidelsen et mettraient un terme aux actions de Dimitrov et de Jordan Trap.

- On va le retrouver, promit Hickman. Et quand ce sera fait, je te laisserai décider de son sort sans intervenir.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu imagines les choses ?, répliqua Louis qui était manifestement encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Que le tuer de mes propres mains suffira à réparer tout le mal qu'il a fait ?

Cette fois, une scène que les deux hommes avaient déjà vécu sembla se répéter mais dans l'autre sens. Ce fut à Louis de briser la maigre distance qui les séparaient encore, le doigt brandit vers le torse de l'américain qui le laissa faire. Mais lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux sur son ami, une soudaine détresse perça la carapace froide qu'il s'était fabriqué et une grimace de profonde tristesse se dessina sur ses traits. Le changement fut si soudain qu'il en déstabilisa complètement l'américain, s'attendant à tous sauf à ça. Comme Louis semblait incapable de parler, Carl ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de lui saisir l'épaule pour le redresser. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation -on peut même dire que c'était sa première fois dans ce rôle- mais il avait toujours marché à l'instinct et de toute évidence, Louis traversait une épreuve qui n'était souhaitable à personne et il était plus que probable que ce soit la première fois qu'il se livre ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme et Dorn depuis le tragique accident.

Carl Hickman était sincèrement désolé pour son ami bien qu'il ne sache exprimer sa compassion par des mots. Les femmes avaient toujours été naturellement douées pour cela, c'était un fait. Mais Louis n'avait certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour le plaindre. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort et à toujours aller de l'avant et c'est d'ailleurs ces deux qualités qu'il lui avait souvent envié dans ses périodes les plus noires. Et cependant, il était difficile pour Carl de se perdre en bonnes paroles alors que lui même ne pensait qu'à se venger de Genovese, le trafiquant d'enfants, celui la même qui l'avait rendu infirme de la main droite.

- A dire vrai je suis mal placé pour te dire si le tuer ou non arrangera quelque chose, avoua t-il en continuant de le soutenir de sa main gauche. Mais je suis sur d'une chose.

Louis pris une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Quand il les rouvrit, la détresse avait quitté l'azur de ses prunelles.

- Si tu ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, tu peux encore empêcher les personnes auxquelles tu tiens de les rejoindre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Carl rabaissa sa main tandis que son vieil ami reprenait des couleurs.

- Un jour tu es venu me chercher dans ma caravane à Amsterdam alors qu'on s'était perdu de vue depuis des années », se rappela Hickman, un rictus au coin des lèvres. « Tu disais que je pouvais encore apporter à la justice, et que si l'on m'avait pris ma main il me restait encore ma cervelle pour réfléchir. C'est la même chose pour toi Louis. Il y a peut être une raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas sauté avec cette bombe. La même qui a fait que tu te soit tiré de cet accident il n'y a pas si longtemps.

L'américain passa devant son ami pour débloquer les portes de l'ascenseur. Les lumières se rallumèrent et les panneaux métalliques coulissèrent sur un couloir luxueux tapissé de moquette rouge et or.

- Il y a des criminels en ce monde, que seul un type de flic peut attraper. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Sur cette réplique mystérieuse, Carl Hickman laissa Louis à ses réflexions pour rejoindre l'appartement du haut juge de la CPI devant lequel étaient postés quatre agents en faction. Dans le silence qui suivit, Louis cru sentir quelque chose se déposer délicatement sur son épaule. Aussi léger et doux qu'une plume. Prit d'un léger frisson, le commissaire sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas déterminé.

OooO

Il avait ses yeux, c'est la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Hickman lorsqu'il pénétra avec Louis dans le salon de Dorn où Jordan Trap, solidement menotté, attendait son transfert au poste. Malgré le fait qu'il soit plus grand qu'Elle à la fois en âge et en taille et que son faciès fin et sournois contrastait complètement avec le visage souriant de l'analyste, Trap avait hérité des mêmes iris chocolat que sa petite sœur.

Cependant, le léger trouble qui en résultat chez l'américain s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'il perçu la lueur de haine et de profond dégoût qui s'y lisait.

_"Il est l'exact opposé de sa sœur_, pensa t-il alors en lui rendant son regard froid et sans aucune émotion. _Si Alice était docteur Watson, son frère serait Moriarti_"

Un sourire suffisant vint étendre les lèvres pincées du jeune homme lorsqu'il les vit arriver dans l'appartement. Cependant, le commissaire Daniel ne s'intéressa pas tout de suite à lui et s'approcha d'abord de Dorn qui discutait avec deux policiers dans la cuisine. Montrant la même indifférence plate, Hickman le suivit, légèrement en retrait.

- Louis, tu es là , salua Dorn d'un ton léger.

- Tu vas bien? s'enquit le Français qui paraissait légèrement petit devant le haut juge de la cours pénale dont le poids des années semblait avoir épargné la vigueur et la prestance.

-Mais oui c'est ce que je m'évertue à expliquer à ces braves messieurs depuis plus d'une heure déjà . A aucun moment je n'ai couru le moindre danger, assura Dorn en clignant paisiblement des paupières derrière ses petites lunettes rondes d'un air entendu.

-Comment ça? s'étonna Louis. Deux membres de mon équipe ont retrouvé une cassette vidéo sur laquelle on voit Alice promettre à Jordan de l'aider à te nuire sous le poids du chantage et un calendrier reportant tes allées et venues était en sa possession. De toute évidence, elle a indiqué à Jordan où et quand il pourrait de tomber dessus sans être inquiété par d'éventuels témoins.

-Je le sais, sourit le juge de la CPI avec patience. C'est moi qui lui est fournis mon emploi du temps.

Louis fut surpris pas la nouvelle tandis qu'Hickman levait un sourcil interrogateur. Comme si une preuve de ce qu'il avançait les aiderait à mieux comprendre, Dorn s'éclipsa dans une pièce annexe pour en revenir une seconde plus tard avec une enveloppe blanche décachetée qu'il fit mine de tendre à Hickman avant de se rappeler qu'il lui serait difficile d'en extraire le contenu. Se ravisant, il la donna à Louis. Ne sachant comment interpréter son geste -simple étourderie sénile ou subtil moyen de rappeler à l'américain les implications de la hiérarchie ?- l'Américain décida de passer outre pour se concentrer sur la lettre que dépliait Louis, sans remarquer le léger rictus agacé du juge.

Le message qui y était inscrit était relativement court. Les lettres, tracées à l'encre bleue, étaient dessinées d'une main délicate mais sûre, légèrement arrondies pour certaines. C'était l'écriture d'Alice, sans aucun doute possible. La première réaction de Carl fut de vérifier la date de l'envoi figurant sur le cachet apposé sur le timbre: la lettre était passée à la poste deux jours plus tôt seulement.

_"Cher Monsieur Dorn ,_

_Je doit vous informer qu'un grand danger vous menace. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que mon frère Jordan Trap Lidelsen envisage de porter atteinte à votre vie ce Jeudi à 8h30 précisément . Il viendra semble t-il seul, au 4 avenue Montgomery dans votre appartement de Paris et je doute qu'il ne porte sur lui d'avantage qu'un pistolet et une arme blanche._  
_Alice L."_

- Comment...? commença Louis qui fut stoppé d'un geste de la main par le juge qui souriait.

- J'ai donné mes horaires à Alice il y a de cela deux semaines déjà, parce qu'elle souhaitait me poser des questions sur sa mère. De toute évidence, son frère lui a fourni une occasion de me trahir qu'elle n'a pas saisie.

-Ça vous étonne? lui lança Hickman d'un ton faussement léger en levant un sourcil.

A sa désagréable surprise, Dorn réfléchit sérieusement à l'innocente question et ses sourcils blancs se froncèrent.

- Et bien en tant normal j'aurai répondu par la négative étant donné qu'il s'agit de la fille d'un criminel Russe de la pire espèce mais je doit dire qu'Alice m'a beaucoup intriguée ces derniers temps...je me demande seulement ce qu'il lui avait fait miroiter en échange? Des informations sur leurs parents?

- Il avait promis de nous laisser en vie, lui appris Louis d'un air sombre.

Cela changeait la donne et les trois hommes savaient ce que la décision d'Alice impliquait. Elle craignait qu'il ne leur arrive un accident semblable à celui de l'autoroute quelques semaines plus tôt mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à sacrifier la vie du haut juge pour cela. A moins que l'idée de laisser Jordan passer au travers des filets de la justice une seconde fois après tout ce qu'il avait fait ne lui est été insupportable? Dans tous les cas, Jordan Trap en prison, l'équipe de la CPI ne courrait plus aucun danger immédiat et cela, elle allait peut être le payer de sa vie.

Hickman inspira profondément en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la paroi lisse du flacon de morphine dans sa poche. Dorn remarqua soudain l'air tendu et fatigué des deux hommes qui ne se réjouissaient pas outre mesure de la capture du dangereux criminel, et qui plus est, du fils ainé de Dimitrov.

- J'ai demandé à la police française d'attendre que vous lui ayez parlé avant de l'embarquer bien que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait a dire de plus. Pour ma part, je doit aller remercier Alice pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi...

Dorn fixa un instant Louis d'un œil soupçonneux qui n'échappa pas à Hickman.

- Tu n'espères pas qu'il te fournisse d'autres informations par hasard...

- Dorn, Alice s'est faite enlevée hier soir », lui répondit Louis, las de ce genre de sous-entendus de sa part. « Son frère a peut être quelque chose à voir avec ça, bien que je doute qu'il est pu se trouver à deux endroits à la fois. »

Dorn fut sidéré par la nouvelle.

- Tu as raison c'est peu probable. Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir à part son frère? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour Dimitrov d'enlever sa propre fille surtout quand on sait qu'il n'a pas cherché à la recontacter pendant tout ce temps!

- Alice bénéficiait de la protection des témoins depuis l'affaire de sa mère non? répondit Hickman. Peut être qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas retrouvé sa trace jusqu'ici...

- Oui mais quelles seraient ses motivations? L'argent? Cet homme en est corrompu jusqu'à l'os. Il pourrait racheter les deux premiers étages de la tour Eiffel si l'art Français l'avait jamais intéressé! La tuer? Elle n'était pas dans la voiture de sa mère au moment de l'accident et n'a pu être témoin du drame, il en va de même pour le meurtre que sa mère a surpris et contre lequel elle devait témoigner...

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en savoir plus à ce stade, trancha Louis qui rendait la lettre à Dorn. Cela t'ennuierai t-il de demander aux agents du 36 de nous laisser seuls un moment avec Lui?

Dorn acquiesça d'un air grave avant de s'éloigner. Hickman nota qu'il avait auparavant glissé un œil préoccupé dans sa direction. Craignait-il que Louis ne fasse un geste malencontreux sous le coup de l'émotion, étant personnellement impliqué dans l'affaire Dimitrov? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était sûrement pas avec sa main droite hors d'usage qu'il pourrait arrêter son ami en cas de débordement. Et de toute manière, même s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Carl ne l'aurait pas retenu. Rien qu'à regarder l'air suffisant de Trap nullement inquiet de ce qui l'attendait, l'américain mourrait d'envie de le soulever par le col et de lui soutirer toutes les informations nécessaires pour retrouver l'analyste, de grès ou de force.

"_S'il s'était agit de Genovese_, songea t-il en suivant Louis dans le salon alors que la porte d'entrée se fermait pour les laisser seuls avec le criminel. _Aurai-je pu me contenir comme le fait Louis en ce moment?"_

OooO

-Tommy, arrête de gigoter comme ça, les choses n'avanceront pas plus vite!

- Je suis le seul que ça rend dingue cette attente à rien faire alors qu'Alice est enfermée quelque part avec un mec qui a tué le fils du commissaire?

- Non, crois moi, murmura Sébastian concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur portable qu'il avait déposé sur le capot de la berline. Manifestement, le génie en informatique était entrain d'écouter un enregistrement audio, si on en jugeait par le graphique étrange qui fluctuait de haut en bas de façon anarchique.

- Je retourne au bureau pour voir si je ne peux pas tirer autre chose des documents trouvés chez Alice, annonça Anne Marie.

-OK! répondit Eva.

- Quand je pense que si la mère d'Alice n'avait pas été tuée dans l'accident, le fils du commissaire Daniel serait encore en vie! » Pensa t-elle ensuite à voix haute. « Mais qu'est ce que Dimitrov voudrait à Alice? Et comment l'aurait-il retrouvée du jour au lendemain alors que les informations la concernant étaient si bien protégées que même Sebastian n'a pas pu les craquer?! »

L'allemand accueillit le compliment d'un air absent. Quelque chose n'allait pas et c'est la sensibilité Italienne d'Eva qui lui permit de s'en rendre compte en premier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sébastian? Tu es tous bizarre d'un coup...

-Il y a que je reconnais cette voix derrière celle d'Alice, soupira l'allemand qui pianotait sur le clavier d'un air tendu.

Tommy arrêta net ses vas et viens qui commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête pour se planter derrière l'écran à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? le bouscula t-il.

Autour d'eux, la police française commençait à se lasser de surveiller le périmètre dans le froid glacial de cette fin de matinée de Février. Le camion pénitencier était arrivé depuis dix minutes déjà mais Dorn était descendu lui même leur demander d'attendre et les choses ne pouvaient pas paraître plus immobiles à ce stade ce qui générait, chez les trois coéquipiers encore sur place, un sentiment d'impuissance désagréable. Eva aurait mille fois préféré partir en mission de couverture que de rester ici sans rien pouvoir faire et Tommy mourrait d'envie de pouvoir enfin s'en prendre à une cible concrète. Quand à Sébastien, il aurait sans doute souhaité se trouver n'importe où sauf devant son ordinateur à cette heure, à devoir mettre certains de ses secrets les plus dérangeant sur la table pour faire avancer l'enquête d'un pas de géant.

- Je veux dire que je l'ai déjà entendue...

- Où ça ?

- Dans un endroit peu fréquentable...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Accouche ! S'énerva Tommy.

Pris à rebrousse poil et agacé d'avoir à en débattre avec son amour propre, Sebastian releva les yeux de son écran pour les reporter sur l'irlandais.

- Dans un bar à Loosduinen, lâcha t-il d'un ton qui mettait son collègue au défit de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul commentaire déplacé.

OooO

- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les précieux « _amis_ » de ma sœur", les accueillit Jordan Trap avec un sourire de délectation sur son visage pâle. "Comment va la Tour ? Il faut dire qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance, la dernière fois, de s'en sortir avec un simple trou dans la gorge alors que l'armature métallique de son tableau de bord aurait tout aussi bien pu traverser ses poumons de part en part...

Hickman se tendit mais se contraint néanmoins à s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du jeune homme, menotté à la table. Son ami s'assit de l'autre coté.

- Tu n'es plus en position de menacer qui que ce soit, rétorqua Louis Daniel dans une maîtrise de soi exemplaire qui sembla énerver leur interlocuteur. Qu'espérais tu en venant ici ? Tuer Dorn ?

- Cela vous étonne ? Pourtant je vous avais prévenu que la partie n'était pas finie non ?

- Ta partie Jordan, c'est dans ta tête tout ça, lâcha calmement Hickman.

Trap se redressa brusquement et ses menottes se tendirent dans un bruit métallique mais il fut stoppé net à un souffle du visage de Hickman qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de l'observer de son regard caractéristique qui pouvait parfois faire passer ses interlocuteurs pour des énigmes vivantes particulièrement intéressantes. Le visage du meurtrier se congestionna en une grimace de haine machiavélique qui abolit en quelques instants l'impression de maîtrise de soi qu'il avait dégagé au premier abord.

- Ne faites pas le malin avec moi sale infirme ! » Siffla t-il entre ses dents comme s'il hésitait entre lui cracher dessus ou le mordre. « Je peux lire en vous comme dans un livre, je ressens la moindre de vos émotions comme si c'était la mienne et cacher votre handicap sous un gant de cuir ne vous aidera pas à paraître plus crédible aux yeux de quelqu'un qui voit tout ! »

Louis l'empoigna avec force par l'épaule et le tira en arrière sur sa chaise sans plus de précaution que s'il se fut s'agit d'un sac de pomme de terre et Jordan fut bien obligé d'obtempérer tant la fureur que dégageait le commissaire avait dominé la sienne.

- Ça suffit, renifla t-il par dépit à son intention. Je refuse de dire un mot de plus tant que ma sœur ne sera pas venue elle même me parler en face !

- Ta sœur ? S'étonna Carl qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer durant l'altercation.

- Oui, c'est idiote m'a bien eu aujourd'hui et je dois avouer qu'elle est douée. Mais c'est bien normal, le contraire m'aurait fait honte après tout. A présent je voudrais avoir l'occasion de lui dire en face que la partie ne fait que commencer entre elle et moi !

- Tu ne vas rien commencer du tout au contraire, tout est terminé pour toi. Nous avons assez de preuves t'impliquant dans la torture puis les meurtres de cinq étudiants européens, preuves que, pour certaines, tu as toi même délibérément laissé sur notre route. Tu finira le reste de ta misérable vie en prison, lui apprit Louis d'un ton froid.

Mais c'est à peine si Jordan pâli. Contre toute attente, un sourire sournois s'étira sur son visage.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre en prison à perpétuité, répliqua t-il d'une voix assurée.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Releva Carl en redressant légèrement le menton.

- Parce que je détiens une information capitale pour la survie de ma sœur et que je ne vous la donnerai pas tant que nous ne seront pas parvenus à un accord...

Cette fois, ce fut aux deux hommes d'être surpris et Jordan capta avec délice l'intérêt que sa révélation venait de susciter chez eux. Quand à Carl et Louis, ils furent tous deux traversés par un même mauvais pressentiment. Si Jordan n'était pas au courant de l'enlèvement de sa sœur, à quoi faisait-il allusion en parlant de sa _survie_ ?

- Tu bluff, tenta Hickman. Tu serais prêt à tout pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans une cellule. Il faut dire que les tueurs d'enfants ne sont pas des plus appréciés, même parmi les taulards...

- Je ne bluff pas ! S'énerva Trap en le fusillant du regard. Ce que je raconte est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. D'ailleurs demandez à Alice. Oui, demandez lui si elle ne commence pas à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête ces derniers temps...

Hickman et Louis échangèrent un regard avant de se lever de concert et faire mine de s'en aller. Bien que le frère d'Alice soit lui aussi empathe, la ruse marcha à merveille.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi notre mère avait couru le risque de prendre la voiture la veille d'un procès pour meurtre dans lequel elle était la principale témoin ?

Carl était déjà presque à la porte et tendait sa main valide vers la poignée, Louis sur ses talons.

- C'était pour nos médicaments, lâcha Jordan. Alice et moi tenons de cette chère Catherin Lidelsen une tare génétique rare qui nous oblige à prendre, dès le plus jeune age, un traitement particulier. Ce soir là, notre mère s'est rendue compte qu'il ne lui en restait plus assez pour nous deux alors elle a du retourner à son lieu de travail pour chercher les doses qui nous manquaient.

La main d'Hickman resta suspendue au dessus de la poignée d'aluminium. Louis se retourna vers Trap.

- Je sais où il y a assez de médicaments pour qu'Alice puisse tenir avec, le reste de sa vie. Jusqu'ici, les symptômes restaient minimes et je parie qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples maux de tête répétitifs. Peut-être même qu'elle a cru faire passer tout ça avec de l'aspirine ou je ne sais quel autre placebo mais croyez moi, cela ne fait que commencer. Sans le médicament, n'importe quelle situation de stress servira de déclencheur à une infinité de réactions en chaîne dans son organisme, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. C'est un mal insoutenable, je peux en témoigner. En proie à une douleur si atroce, on finit par perdre peu à peu la raison.

- C'est un mensonge, répliqua le commissaire sans vraiment y croire lui même.

Jordan détecta immédiatement son doute, ainsi que la lueur de panique qui s'était allumée dans le coeur de l'américain qui ne se retournait toujours pas.

- Fouillez dans les vieilles recherches de ma mère si vous ne me croyez pas, persifla le fils de Dimitrov. Remontez jusqu'au moment où mes parents se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Et quand mes mensonges seront devenus vos certitudes, vous saurez où me trouver. Maintenant, demandez à ma sœur de monter j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

- Ta sœur a disparue, répondit sombrement Hickman en se retournant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Et tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité.

Jordan écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Pour la première fois, l'image d'assassin diabolique qu'il dégageait s'émietta pour laisser place à une pâleur extrême tandis que ses traits se détendaient, reflétant une peur manifeste, comme sortie des entrailles mêmes de sa conscience. Hickman et Louis se désintéressèrent de lui et sortir de la pièce.

- C'est...c'est impossible, l'entendirent-il murmurer pour lui même.

A l'instant où la porte se referma derrière eux, l'appartement explosa.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5: Sous couverture

**Note de** **l'auteur: **Merci pour vos super commentaires! Voila la suite! L'enquête commence à prendre un tournant décisif alors que le temps presse pour Alice Lidelsen! Le duo Tommy/Eva est mit à l'épreuve dans une mission sous couverture et Anne Marie fait une sanglante découverte! Bref, envoyez moi vos impressions!

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite!

K.

**Chapitre 5 : Sous couverture**

Les doigts gelés d'Alice se crispèrent autour de la gouttière qu'elle venait de détacher du plafond et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre en l'arrachant de la cloison. Il faut dire que la tentative était ardue : perchée sur un empilement de caisses en plastique à la fiabilité douteuse, les liens qui emprisonnaient fermement ses poignets l'empêchaient d'écarter un bras pour rester stable. Ajoutez à cela la température glaciale qui régnait artificiellement dans la pièce et ses migraines inexplicablement violentes et imprévisibles et vous aviez un tableau assez fidèle de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre d'avantage de temps pour y réfléchir. Ses kidnappeurs pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre et, bien qu'elle puisse à présent les détecter aussi facilement qu'un limier sent une odeur précise à des kilomètres, il lui faudrait plusieurs minutes si elle voulait tout remettre à sa place avant leur arrivée. Et qui sait si la prochaine fois, ils ne viendraient pas pour la tuer ?

Le plan qu'elle s'était imaginé était déconcertant de simplicité mais si risqué qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait au cas où il échouerait. L'analyste avait remarqué qu'elle était enfermée dans une chambre froide destinée à la conservation de médicaments, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle en avait déduit d'après le contenu pharmaceutique de certaines boites. Bien qu'elle n'ai aucune idée du type de bâtiment dans lequel un tel endroit pouvait exister (une entreprise privée ? Une pharmacie?) elle avait immédiatement décidé d'utiliser la température à son avantage. Et en effet, l'éclairage sommaire de la chambre était assuré par une seule ampoule dénudée au milieu du plafond. Alice projetait donc de relier la porte et la lampe à l'aide de la longue gouttière qu'elle venait de détacher du mur et de placer quelques glaçons sous la lumière afin que l'eau qu'il dégagent en fondant coule jusque dans la serrure. Avec un peu de chance, l'eau gèlerait, brisant les rouages de fermeture.

Mais son plan était long et tiré par les cheveux. Rien ne laissait présager que la température ambiante soit assez froide pour faire geler l'eau dans la serrure ni que le gèle suffise à ouvrir la lourde porte. Et même si tout fonctionnait sans avertir qui que ce soit à l'extérieur, Alice doutait d'avoir assez de force pour s'échapper ensuite.

Mais comme elle avait déjà l'habitude de se le répéter à elle même lorsqu'elle travaillait au labo de l'université d'Orsay : qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Alice descendit donc avec précaution de son perchoir, la longue gouttière en aluminium dans les mains. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à la disposer entre la lampe et la porte, une présence derrière cette dernière stoppa net son geste. Ils revenaient.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se mettait à chercher à toute vitesse un endroit où cacher la gouttière. L'homme était devant la porte à présent et un cliquetis caractéristique se fit entendre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes exactement pour faire fonctionner les rouages complexes de la chambre froide.

L'homme marqua un imperceptible temps d'arrêt en découvrant la scène. Entourée de deux étagères métalliques remplies de caisses de rangement étiquetées à l'aide de termes médicaux incompréhensibles, la jeune femme était assise en tailleur au centre de la pièce, juste sous la lampe. Elle semblait s'être remise de ses premières émotions et de sa blessure au front qu'il lui avait lui même infligé mais cette brute ne se doutait pas une seconde que son état d'alerte était dû à son cœur battant.

Alice, quand à elle, s'empêcha de glisser un regard sous l'étagère pour vérifier que la gouttière était bien dissimulée et se composa un visage neutre la protégeant de tout soupçon. La ruse sommaire marcha à merveille.

- Le boss veut te parler, se contenta t-il d'aboyer d'un air méfiant. Lève toi.

Mais Alice se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire, répliqua t-elle courageusement alors que l'adrénaline commençait à s'estomper, la faisant peut à peu regretter son attitude un peu trop héroïque.

L'homme s'avança méchamment vers elle ce qui lui fit rentrer inconsciemment la tête dans les épaules. Elle l'avait surnommé La Brute. Il était grand, massif et taillé comme une armoire avec un crâne dégarni qui contrastait avec sa courte barbe noire et ses yeux ternes étaient aussi dénués d'intelligence que ceux d'un poisson rouge. Ni une, ni deux, il empoigna sans ménagement la jeune analyste par le bras pour la relever et la poussa dans la pièce annexe.

- Vous ne saisissez pas, grogna Alice qui tentait de marcher droit après se relevé brutal. Je suis un agent fédéral et vous allez au devant de graves ennuis !

L'homme éprouva l'envie de rire derrière elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague Carambar. Alice se demanda si un poulet ne serait pas plus compréhensif. Mais alors qu'elle avançait à travers ce qui ressemblait à des laboratoires d'analyse médicale, elle sentit avec effroi la migraine revenir.

«_ Pas maintenant_, pensa t-elle._ Je doit en profiter pour repérer les lieux et être prête lorsque j'ouvrirai cette fichue porte_ »

La jeune femme fut conduite dans une pièce dénuée de toute décoration. Il s'agissait d'un bureau privé, entouré de vitres transparentes donnant sur d'autres bureaux vides et au centre de laquelle trônait une chaise en bois sur laquelle on la força à s'asseoir avant de lui attacher les mains dans le dos. La Brute se recula ensuite pour prendre faction dans un coin de la pièce et laisser le soin à une autre individu de prendre la relève.

Alice n'avait jamais vu cet homme. Il était plutôt petit de taille, peut-être même plus petit que Tommy. Des cheveux blancs naturels et soyeux qui lui retombaient sur les épaules et des yeux vert émeraude derrière de petites lunettes rondes caractéristiques des scientifiques et des hommes d'affaire. Et malgré son apparence menue, l'analyste sentit immédiatement l'autorité sévère qui émanait de lui.

Elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, ce qui ce dégagea de sa personne lorsqu'il croisa son regard lui indiqua que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se croisaient. Mais elle devait être trop jeune à l'époque pour s'en rappeler ? A moins qu'il ne voit en elle, la personnification de quelqu'un d'autre ? Son père, son frère ? Comment le deviner ? Elle n'avait jamais vu le premier et aurait vivement souhaiter ne jamais avoir rencontré le second. La jeune femme avait beau chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire, seul un sentiment de méfiance instinctif réveilla ses propres sens lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

L'homme se planta devant la chaise, un rictus nerveux au coin de ses lèvres fines. Il braquait un regard perçant sur Alice comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et cela la mit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là ni qui était cet homme. Et face à toute la noirceur qui se dégageait de lui, elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

- La dernière Lidelsen, finit par lâcher le médecin aux cheveux blancs ce qui interpella la jeune femme. Décidément, cette famille m'aura donné du fil à retordre. Mais on finit toujours par arriver à bout de tout, même des plus virulentes infections.

L'homme se délectait de ses paroles et Alice décela chez lui un narcissisme et un égoïsme profond.

- Ta famille est une maladie, Alice Lidelsen. Mais maintenant qu'il ne reste plus que toi, tu paraît presque inoffensive...

- Qui êtes vous ? Le coupa Alice que les maux de tête recommençaient à torturer. Et qu'entendez vous par là ?

- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance, répliqua froidement son interlocuteur. Quand à ta deuxième question, sache qu'à l'heure où nous parlons, ton frère ainsi que les deux hommes qu'il se plaisait à appeler la Tour et le Fou ne sont plus de ce monde.

Un sourire vint étendre ses lèvres minces à mesure que l'horreur grandissait dans le cœur d'Alice. Le commissaire et Hickman, morts ?! Non, c'était impossible !

- Co...comment ? Bredouilla t-elle alors qu'une panique sourde l'envahissait.

Alice sentait à présent des gouttes de transpiration dégouliner dans sa nuque. Sa respiration s'accéléra inconsciemment tandis que ses pensées étaient à mille lieux d'ici, cherchant désespérément un moyen de démêler le vrai du faux, un espoir infime que cet homme se trompe. Mais le médecin continuait, sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de déclencher chez l'analyste, pris dans un élan de ferveur qui agrandissait ses prunelles de serpent et accentuait l'ampleur de ses gestes.

- Cela n'a aucune importance non plus, n'en parlons plus. Je me désintéresse complètement de cette équipe de la CPI à laquelle ton frère prêtait tant d'attention. Ils ne m'inquiètent pas le moins du monde surtout quand on sait que la justice même de ce pays me protège !

- Alors pourquoi les avoir tué ?! Hurla Alice en se redressant d'un bon sous le coup d'une décharge douloureuse dans son cerveau.

Le sol et le plafond se confondaient autour d'elle et les sentiments des deux autres hommes dans la pièce étaient si vifs dans son esprit qu'elle en perdait la notion de sa propre réalité. Seul demeurait la certitude horrible qu'on venait de lui arracher une part de son existence. Cet homme devant elle, qui ne se réduisait plus qu'à une silhouette floue, cet homme horrible venait d'assassiner Carl Hickman et Louis Daniel. Alice s'était levée entraînant la chaise avec elle, dans l'intention de se ruer vers celui qui avait tué sans pitié ses deux personnes auquel elle tenait tant, mais La Brute se matérialisa devant elle comme un mur infranchissable en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour épeler son nom. Prise d'une violente nausée, Alice se plia en deux juste à temps pour lui vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures. Sidéré, l'homme de main la repoussa violemment en arrière.

La jeune femme tituba, chercha en vain quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher avant de s'effondrer sur le coté dans un fracas de bois.

- Doucement Dabriesky, modula l'horrible homme au cheveux blancs. Si tu la tue, notre plan est fichu ! Elle commence déjà à ressentir les effets du mal qui la ronge...

La Brute grogna mais le poing qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur le visage de la jeune femme n'en resta pas moins suspendu dans les airs. Alice fut prise de spasmes incontrôlables auxquels se mêlèrent des sanglots alors que des souvenirs du commissaire et de l'américain lui emplissait la mémoire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils meurent ? C'était sa faute, c'est elle qui avait appelé à l'aide. Si elle n'avait pas passé ce coup de fil ce soir là, peut être les deux hommes ne l'auraient-ils pas cherchée. Encore mieux, si le commissaire n'était pas venu la trouver dans son laboratoire à Orsay, tous leurs ennuis n'auraient été que des mauvais rêves. Louis Daniel n'aurait pas faillit mourir dans cet accident de voiture, Sebastian ne se serait pas électrocuté dans les égouts de Paris en poursuivant son frère diabolique, Tommy ne se serait pas reçu de balle dans l'épaule et Eva n'aurait pas été aux mains de Jordan pendant d'effrayantes minutes passées dans le noir. Rien, rien ne leur serait arrivé. Leurs chemins n'auraient jamais dus se croiser. Jamais.

- On va envoyer un petit avertissement aux fédéraux tout de même, entendit-elle. L'histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne fouillent pas dans de vieilles affaires qui ne les concernent pas...

OooO

- Anne Marie n'est pas avec vous ?

- Euh non elle est retournée aux bureaux pour chercher une autre piste dans les documents d'Alice...commissaire vous allez bien ?

- Oui Eva, je vais parfaitement bien, et pour la dernière fois appelle moi Louis. Vous avez trouvé une autre piste pendant que nous interrogions Trap ?

- Sebastian croit avoir reconnu une des voix qui apparaît sur l'enregistrement de la conversation d'Alice avec Hickman mais il vous expliquera mieux lui même...

Louis Daniel venait de renfiler sa veste noire pleine de poussière de plâtre et ajustait son col dans le froid glacial. Derrière lui, Carl Hickman saisissait d'un air agacé le gant de cuir qu'un ambulancier lui tendait avant de s'éloigner à la hâte du camion de soins. Alors que les deux hommes suivaient Eva pour rejoindre l'expert en informatique, Dorn les intercepta.

Il avait revêtu un manteau chaud dont le col, ouvert sur quelques centimètres, laissait entrevoir une épaisse écharpe bordeaux qui lui emprisonnait soigneusement le cou, et ses mains étaient protégées par une paire de moufles assorties. Le haut juge avait un air extrêmement préoccupé derrière ses petites lunettes rondes sur lesquelles se reflétaient les lumières tournantes des gyrophares des camions pompiers qui étaient accourus sur place quelques minutes à peine après l'explosion.

- Tu as pu trouver qui était visé ? S'enquit Louis du ton de celui qui n'est plus à une mauvaise surprise près et qui s'assure simplement d'avoir tous les éléments pour accomplir son devoir une fois pour toute.

- Les démineurs qui ont été dépêchés sur place ont trouvé l'engin explosif sur le corps de Jordan Trap et fouillent encore ce qu'il reste de mon appartement au cas où il y en aurait un second.

- Quelque chose me dit que Jordan n'était pas au courant qu'il portait une bombe sur lui..., remarqua Hickman en enfouissant d'avantage sa main valide au fond de la poche de sa veste dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le désagréable engourdissement de ses doigts.

Il se souvenait de la lueur de surprise qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux avant de fermer la porte ainsi que de la dernière phrase qu'il avait murmuré : _« C'est...c'est impossible» _Après réflexion, cela ressemblait d'avantage au visage de quelqu'un réalisant qu'on l'avait trompé que d'un kamikaze.

- Donc c'est lui qui était visé ? Déduisit Eva qui avait les joues et le bout du nez tout rouge de froid. Mais qui l'aurait piégé et pourquoi ?

- Si cela avait été Dimitrov, il aurait posé un piège d'une autre envergure, déclara sombrement Dorn. Seul mon salon a subit des dégats...

- Très bien, donc on peut le virer de l'équation, s'empressa de raisonner Hickman, aussi conscient que les autres du temps qui leur passait entre les doigts. D'abord la soeur, ensuite le frère...

- Doucement, tempéra Louis qui n'était pas si pressé d'innocenter le Russe. On va simplement mettre cette piste de coté pour le moment faute de pouvoir prouver le contraire. Mais j'avoue que, même si la méthode reste similaire, cela ne ressemble pas à Dimitrov de passer à l'offensive sans plus d'explication, et en se servant de son propre fils en plus.

- Trap avait parlé d'une maladie qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, une maladie qui nécessitait un traitement particulier sous peine d'acquérir des symptômes graves en seulement quelques heures..., commença Hickman.

- Quelle genre de maladie ? S'alarma Eva alors que Sebastian et Tommy venaient agrandir le cercle pour écouter.

- Liée à leur capacité à sentir les émotions des gens, expliqua l'américain qui avait très bien retenu les symptômes bien qu'il ne s'y connaisse pas du tout en médecine. Elle peut être déclenchée par une simple situation de stress si ils ne prennent pas le traitement adéquat à temps. Mais pour quelqu'un qui a une telle tare, je le trouvait plutôt en bonne santé et il employait souvent le passé...

Louis se souvint également d'une des phrases qu'avait proféré Jordan pendant leur interrogatoire : _« C'est un mal insoutenable, je peux en témoigner ». _Et maintenant que Carl le faisait remarquer, Trap ne semblait pas souffrir de quoi que ce soit.

- Il recevait donc un traitement depuis un certain temps déjà, traitement qu'il n'a pas dû se procurer tout seul, quelqu'un l'y a aidé, conclut-il alors que Dorn fronçait les sourcils. Eva, contact Anne Marie, je veux qu'elle face des recherches sur la maladie supposée d'Alice. Si ses jours peuvent en dépendre, j'ai besoin de savoir combien d'heures exactement il nous reste. Dorn, tu peux demander à avoir les codes pour accéder aux informations confidentielles des Lidelsen ? Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une situation d'urgence...

- Bien entendu, approuva le haut juge qui enlevait déjà une de ses moufles pour saisir son téléphone portable.

- Bien, quand ce sera fait, je veux que tu les donne à Sebastian pour qu'il puisse accéder au dossier de Catherin Lidelsen. Je veux tout savoir : les circonstances exactes de l'accident, le nom et l'adresse de la seule témoin si elle vit encore, ses collègues, ses amis, tout !

L'allemand hocha la tête gravement. Pour lui, ce genre de chose n'était pas un problème. On peut même dire qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux bandés en temps normal si cette procédure de protection des témoins ne venait pas obscurcir son écran et nimber de mystère les plus innocentes des questions à propos de la femme de Dimitrov.

- Commissaire », intervint Tommy qui avait enfoncé un bonnet noir sur ses oreilles mais qui avait quand même le nez aussi rouge que sa partenaire italienne. « Il faudrait que Sebastian vous montre un truc. »

- Ah oui c'est vrai, allons-y.

Mais au moment où Louis emboîtait le pas à ses enquêteurs, son téléphone sonna pour afficher le numéro de Anne Marie.

- Vas-y Anne Marie on t'écoute, répondit-il en mettant le haut parleur.

- Commissaire, fit la française d'une voix blanche à l'autre bout du fil. Il y avait un colis devant les bureaux de la CPI quand je suis arrivée. Et à l'intérieur, il y a une main.

Louis s'arréta net.

A coté de lui, Hickman palit. Sebastian et Eva échangèrent un regard horrifié tandis que Tommy pivotait d'un bloc pour fixer le téléphone et s'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé que les autres par la nouvelle, le commissaire aurait pû jurer qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer.

- Une main ? Répéta Louis, incapable d'assimiler la nouvelle brutale.

- Oui, dans un sac de congélation avec du papier journal autour...

- Anne Marie, est-ce qu'il s'agit de la main droite ou de la main gauche ? Voulu savoir Hickman en saisissant le combiné pour l'approcher de ses lèvres, comme si la réponse allait venir plus vite de cette façon.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? S'étonna l'enquêtrice qui semblait absolument dégoûtée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Répond à ma question c'est important.

- La main droite.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une marque sur la paume ? Insista l'américain dans un souffle.

Suspendus à l'échange, les autres ne firent aucun commentaire. Un silence pesant s'installa à l'autre bout du fil, rompu seulement par un léger grognement de dégoût et Carl supposa qu'Anne Marie retournait le sanglant trophée.

- Non, finit-elle par répondre.

- Tu en es absolument sûre ?

- Oui j'en suis certaine même, il n'y a rien sur la paume. Pourquoi ?

Hickman poussa un soupir de soulagement et rendit le combiné à Louis.

- Alice a une cicatrice sur la paume droite, expliqua t-il devant les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues. Elle date surement de la fois où elle a voulu comparer un échantillon de son sang avec celui de son frère pour être certaine de leurs liens de parenté.

Louis ne fit aucun commentaire sur le test clandestin d'Alice qui avait dû se procurer du sang de Trap illégalement. A la place, il récupéra Anne-Marie au téléphone.

- Anne Marie tu es toujours là ?

- Oui commissaire.

- Envoie le colis à un médecin légiste de la Haye, il faut qu'on détermine au plus vite à qui cette main appartient et si cette personne a des chances d'être encore en vie.

- Bien.

- Je veux que tu fasse également quelques recherches pour moi. Tu peux contacter ta mère pour lui demander des renseignements sur une maladie neuronale ?

- Oui commissaire.

Lorsque Louis eu finit ses explications, il raccrocha pour se consacrer entièrement à la découverte de Sebastian.

- Tout d'abord j'ai fait des recherches concernant le mot Nahash, commença l'allemand, guère pressé d'en venir aux véritables faits. Il s'agit d'un mot hébreux utilisé dans la bible et qui désigne traditionnellement le serpent de la genèse.

- Celui qui piège Eve et Adam en les invitant à manger un fruit interdit ? Demanda Louis dont l'intérêt était piqué au vif.

Puis, comme Carl s'étonnait qu'il connaisse une telle chose :

- Rebecca et ses parents sont catholiques, se justifia t-il.

Son ami esquissa un sourire avant de se re-concentrer sur ce nouvel indice.

- Je doute que l'un de nos homme ne soit un prêtre mais je verrai bien ce genre de symbole dans un tatouage, pas vous ?

- En effet c'est une piste intéressante. Mais si l'un des trois kidnappeurs en possède un, nous ne savons pas depuis quand il l'a, ni s'il l'a fait faire dans la région. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, répliqua Louis, réaliste. Et l'enregistrement ?

Hickman vit la pomme d'Adam de Sebastian monter et descendre dans une tentative maladroite de cacher sa gêne.

- Je crois avoir reconnu l'un des hommes qui parlent derrière Alice à 17 secondes de la fin.

L'allemand pianota sur le clavier pour afficher la bande puis fit glisser son index sur l'écran tactile pour enclencher la lecture qu'Hickman connaissait déjà.

_« Ouvre la porte saleté ! Ouvre, où on la défonce avant de faire pareil avec ton crâne ! »_

- On dirai qu'il a un accent étranger, devina le commissaire.

- Oui, confirma son expert en informatique. Et Alice avait identifié avec exactitude lequel puisqu'elle a décrit l'un des trois hommes par le mot : _Nord_. En fait il s'agit d'un Russe que nous avons croisé ensemble dans un bar à Loosduinen il y a deux semaines...

Sebastian sentait le regard chargé d'interrogation de Louis et d'Hickman sur lui. Il allait devoir leur fournir des explications, c'était inévitable. Mais curieusement, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir à avouer qu'il ait joué clandestinement au poker pour récupérer l'argent dont il s'était endetté en jouant en ligne qui l'accablait d'un tel sentiment de culpabilité, mais plutôt le fait d'y avoir entraîné l'analyste. A cause de lui, la sécurité que lui apportait sa condition de témoin protégée avait été mise à bas, au moment même où elle avait évité qu'un conflit éclate en révélant son nom de famille. Car il s'en souvenait à présent, de cette petite phrase à laquelle il avait été trop occupé pour y prêter attention. La petite phrase qui avait précipité le destin de la jeune femme : _« Lidelsen ? C'était pas le nom de la femme du Russe ? »_

- Je suis le seul responsable, commença t-il en se tournant sans oser les regarder directement dans les yeux. Alice voulait seulement m'aider pour...

- En effet, cela mérite des explications Sebastian, concéda le commissaire d'une voix sèche, du ton de celui qui gronde son enfant. Mais pour l'instant, la priorité est de retrouver Alice. J'espère que tu aura l'occasion de lui présenter tes excuses en face.

Sebastian accepta le commentaire sans rechigner mais la lueur de détermination qui brilla dans ses yeux verts montra à quelle point il était prêt à jouer de ses compétences pour aider l'équipe.

- Tommy, Eva, ordonna Louis Daniel. A vous de jouer.

OooO

- Les parties de poker clandestines commencent maintenant, glissa Eva à l'oreille de Tommy en passant derrière lui pour s'asseoir elle aussi au bar mais un peu plus loin.

Tommy hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour signifier que l'information était comprise.

Les deux enquêteurs avaient officiellement commencé leur mission d'infiltration il y a une heure et demi exactement. Tous deux munis de l'oreillette dernier cris de Sebastian, ils étaient entré dans le bar de Loosduinen à une heure d'intervalle afin qu'on ne puisse établir aucun lien entre eux. C'était l'irlandais qui était arrivé le premier sous prétexte qu'il résistait mieux à l'alcool et que, s'il fallait « siroter » pendant une heure pour garder la couverture crédible, il ne risquait pas de finir saoul. Leur objectif : attraper vivant l'homme qu'Alice avait appelé « Nord » et lui sous-tirer des informations par tous les moyens. L'heure n'était plus aux procédures sages et classiques de la CPI. La vie d'un membre de leur équipe était menacée et un dangereux criminel Russe était impliqué dans l'affaire si bien que même Dorn avait concédé à fermer les yeux sur les méthodes utilisées, fournissant des mandats de perquisitions et apposant sa signature dès qu'on le sollicitait.

Eva s'installa au bar et commanda un alcool léger. Boire un soda ou un jus de fruit dans un tel endroit se révélerait immédiatement suspect et elle n'était pas assez stupide pour cela. L'atmosphère était chargée d'une écœurante odeur de tabac et les volutes de fumée qui emplissaient la pièce la renvoyaient aux désagréables épisodes de son enfance où elle avait du supporter l'odeur de la cigarette de son père pendant les interminables heures où il négociait avec ses « partenaires commerciaux ». Plus vite cette affaire serait terminée, mieux elle se porterait. Mais l'italienne devinait que leur homme ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement.

Dans son oreillette, la voix de Sebastian grésilla pour annoncer qu'il les mettait tous en relation avec Anne-Marie.

- Allô commissaire ? J'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandé au sujet de ce dont souffre sans doute Alice. Il s'agit bien d'une pathologie héréditaire qui affecte les quatre aires corticales sensorielles du cerveau. Il existe plusieurs niveaux de dangerosité à cette maladie en fonction des antécédents familiaux et malheureusement, le spécialiste avec lequel ma mère m'a mise en contact pense qu'Alice souffre du niveau 5 de cette maladie, le niveau le plus élevé. Il est caractérisé par un accroissement maximum des capacités sensorielles dès la naissance, et en particulier des aires olfactives et somatosensorielles ce qui dote ceux qui en sont sujets de la faculté de pouvoir pressentir des informations qu'il est habituellement impossible de percevoir. Malheureusement, cette maladie dégrade petit à petit la capacité innée que l'homme a de se prémunir contre la douleur...

- C'est à dire ? Fit la voix du commissaire.

- Et bien, le spécialiste avec lequel j'en ai parlé n'en est pas très sûr car c'est une maladie assez rare mais...Alice doit commencer à avoir des hallucinations, principalement sous forme de visions, comme les mirages mais en plus réaliste. Elle va également avoir des migraines de plus en plus fortes qui lui donneront l'impression de s'électrocuter ce qui est dû au dysfonctionnement de son cortex qui enverra des messages nerveux erronés à ses nerfs.

- Anne Marie...

- Si elle ne reçoit pas de traitement spécial dans 24h, elle risque la crise cardiaque.

Eva se raidit. A l'autre extrémité du bar, Tommy faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de wisky. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps de se ronger les sang sur la situation critique car leur homme venait d'arriver et se dirigea droit vers l'italienne.

Il était grand et massif. Le crâne chauve et portant la barbe noire, il avait la carrure pour postuler à la mafia Russe, surtout avec l'absence d'intelligence manifeste qu'il dégageait. Derrière lui, trois autres brutes épaisses le suivaient de près. Eva et Tommy notèrent tous les deux que le bar s'était vidé de moitié d'un seul coup et que ceux qui restaient observaient avec curiosité l'altercation.

- Il est là, annonça Eva en portant furtivement la main à son oreille derrière ses cheveux roux. Nous sommes repérés.

Une seconde plus tard, les quatre hommes l'entouraient si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir Tommy quelques tabourets plus loin à sa gauche. Le barman s'était éclipsé lui aussi.

- Vous m'offrez un verre Messieurs ? Lança t-elle d'un ton désinvolte en affichant une assurance professionnelle.

Si elle n'avait pas encore été démasquée, elle les aurait berné. Seulement voilà, l'homme à l'accent nordique qui se tenait devant elle avaient de bons informateurs et l'un d'eux avait aperçu la voiture banalisée de Sebastian et Hickman sur le parking du bar. Il en avait immédiatement informé « le boss » qui avait pris des hommes avec lui pour chercher le flic infiltré et leurs soupçons s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers la jolie jeune femme qui contrastaient avec les habitués.

- Joue pas à ça avec nous. On sait qui tu es, mais la question est : qu'est ce que tu cherches en foutant les pieds ici ?

- Voyons, aucune idée ? Contrecarra Eva en croisant les jambes et en faisant tourner négligemment son vers d'alcool entre ses doigts fins.

Toute son attitude démentait leurs accusations.

«_ Un seul mot de ta part et on intervient_, lui indiqua Hickman dans l'oreille. »

Mais Eva Vitoria avait la situation en main, c'était loin d'être sa première fois dans le milieu mafieux. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle y était née.

- Pas d'activité clandestine ici, lâcha leur homme avec un accent nordique qui lui faisait avaler certaines syllabes.

- Et cette histoire d'enlèvement vous en avez entendu parler ?

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de répondre par la négative avant d'y avoir réfléchi un minimum, gronda t-elle. Oh, à moins que vous vouliez que je vous laisse en débattre un court instant avec vos camarades? Cela doit être dur de partager un cerveau à vous quatre, je compatis.

Le visage éclairé par son écran d'ordinateur dans l'habitacle coté passager, Sebastian se fendit d'un sourire admiratif.

- C'est qu'elle ose, souffla t-il à l'américain qui n'en pensait pas moins, prêt à intervenir.

Dans le bar, quelques uns pouffèrent à la réplique mais furent vite réduit en silence d'un seul regard. La tension monta mais la sergente Vittoria ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Le chauve s'avança d'un pas menaçant. A l'autre bout du comptoir, Tommy se leva.

- Hey les gas ! Interpella t-il en faisant mine de tituber légèrement vers eux, son verre à la main.

En quelques secondes, il les avait rejoint.

- Dégage l'irlandais, on t'as pas sonné !

- J'ai une bonne histoire à vous raconter ! Continuait Tommy sans paraître se rendre compte de leur agressivité.

A vrai dire, il jouait si bien que, si Eva ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu réellement le croire en état d'ébriété. Une lueur infime d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux verts. Ce n'était pas le plan. Mais en même temps, combien de fois avait elle suivit le plan initial en mission de couverture ? Son talent ne résidait il pas lui même dans l'art d'improviser ? Le jeux de son partenaire semblait fonctionner. Sans que le russe n'est à bouger le petit doigt, l'un de ses sbires repoussa Tommy d'un air agacé, prêt à mordre.

- T'as entendu ce qu'il t'a dit ? Va voir ailleurs si on y est !

- C'est l'histoire de quatre russes qui vont dans un bar aux Pays-Bas...

- On s'en fou de ton histoire !

- Et qui cherchent des embrouilles à une belle italienne qui buvait tranquillement dans un coin...

- Fait le dégager Grëizens !

Mais le Russe qui les commandait intima le silence d'un geste de la main. Une alarme venait de s'allumer dans son crâne vide et il prêta soudain plus attention aux paroles de Tommy. Comme s'ils avaient compris la nouvelles menace, le cercle des malfrats s'agrandit pour couper toute issue de secours aux deux enquêteurs. Passant inaperçue, Eva décroisa ses jambes sans pour autant changer de position.

-...la femme leur pose alors une question innocente mais aucun des quatre hommes ne consent à y répondre. A la place, l'un d'eux s'avance vers elle...

Tout en racontant son histoire et sans se préoccuper des quatre hommes qui s'apprêtaient à leur fondre dessus, Tommy s'accouda au comptoir à coté d'Eva et commanda un second wisky au barman estomaqué. Son verre fut plein en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire _« Cebepy »_ (_« nord »_ en Russe) et il y mit des glaçons lui même d'un geste tranquille, comme pour faire durer le suspens. Le Russe qui donnait les ordres serra les poings, ne contenant sa colère que par soucis de savoir où l'irlandais voulait en venir.

- Mais avant qu'il ne lève la main sur son beau visage, voilà qu'un irlandais qui semble avoir bu un verre de trop s'avance vers le groupe...et les menace de leur casser la gueule à tous si jamais ils s'avisaient de poursuivre.

Les quatre mafieux se regardèrent et explosèrent d'un rire moqueur. Lui ? Contre eux quatre ? Jamais un irlandais n'avait été aussi drôle.

- Les quatre hommes rient de la plaisanterie, continua Tommy sur le même ton après avoir rajouté un citron à son wisky frais. Mais à ce moment là, il y a un retournement de situation.

Bien que les russes eurent du mal à retrouver leur sérieux, le silence finit par revenir dans le bar pour la chute de l'histoire.

- Accouche, on a envie de savoir, plaisanta l'un d'eux. Qu'est ce qu'il fait le minus irlandais ? Il prend les jambes à son coup et cours voir sa maman ?

- Mmm, je ne connais pas cette version, réfléchit Tommy en faisant tourner le contenu de son verre d'un geste pensif. Dans la mienne, l'irlandais finit de boire son whisky. Seulement, dans la minute qui suit le moment où son verre entre en contact avec le bar, les quatre hommes se retrouvent défigurés et les menottes aux poignets.

Cette fois, la plaisanterie cessa d'un coup. Ne sachant s'il parlait sérieusement, les quatre russes eurent encore une fois un échange de regard perplexe.

Quand à Tommy, il sourit, porta son verre à ses lèvres, but cul sec et le reposa sur le comptoir.

OooO

- Deux minutes et 45 secondes, lança Sebastian à Tommy en débarquant dans le bar en désordre où les quatre hommes avaient été menottés et alignés le long du comptoir.

- C'était pour le coté théatral, répliqua Tommy en se massant les articulations des poings.

Il avait un œil qui commençait à devenir bleu et des égratignures sur le dos des mains mais c'était une routine pour lui. Eva, quand à elle, était aussi impeccablement habillée qu'à son entrée dans le bar, alors qu'elle s'était chargée elle même de mettre deux des mafieux K.O.

- T'inquiète pas Tommy, la prochaine fois que je donnerai des cours à Alice, tu pourra y assister, le taquina t-elle lorsqu'il lui fit la réflexion d'un air semi-admiratif.

- C'est lequel, Sebastian ? Demanda Hickman en débarquant à son tour dans la salle.

Carl se dirigea vers l'homme que lui désignait l'allemand et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

- Où est Alice Lidelsen ?

- Qui ça ? Demanda le russe avec son accent du nord.

Placé derrière lui, Tommy le bouscula brutalement.

- La jeune femme que l'on t'a payé pour kidnapper, répondit l'américain en plongeant ses yeux bleus glacés sur lui. Où est-elle ?

- J'sais pas.

- Pour qui tu travailles ?

- Personne.

A la grande surprise des trois enquêteurs de la CPI, c'est Eva qui perdit son calme en premier. Dégainant son arme de service, elle la braqua sur la tempe du russe qui put lire dans son regard qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Et ça tu connais ? Cingla t-elle.

- Je connais pas son nom ! Capitula l'homme qui sentait le métal froid sur sa peau.

- Mauvaise réponse, répliqua l'italienne qui appuya plus fort contre son crâne.

- Fait gaffe, elle est dangereuse quand elle se met en colère, remarqua Tommy derrière le russe. Ce que t'a vu tout à l'heure c'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle peut faire sous l'emprise des hormones...

- Je vous jure, je connais pas son nom ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il la connaissait, oui, il la connaissait même très bien. Je...je devais simplement rapporter le paquet au 46 rue Grashan à La Haye. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il contient ! Il m'a promis qu'ensuite, je serait payé lorsqu'il serait arrivé à Smolensk !

- Smolensk ? C'est en Russie ça non ? Tiqua Sebastian.

- Oui, et hors de l'union européenne donc hors de notre juridiction, compléta Hickman qui rapprocha son visage du russe d'un air menaçant. Quand doit-il partir ?

- Demain matin, balbutia l'homme. Avant le levé du soleil !

_A suivre...XD_


	6. Chapitre 6: L'opération Lidelsen

**Note de l'auteur:**Bonsoir à tous! Encore un grand merci pour l'enthousiasme sans bornes dont vous faites preuve dans vos commentaires! Je suis tellement fière de les lire à chaque fois que le clavier semble m'appeler pour écrire la suite! Je crois que je me met à avoir des hallucinations comme Alice XD C'est hallucinant le nombre de fois où je consulte le site depuis mon téléphone pour vérifier si il y a du nouveau! :) En tout cas, merci encore mille fois pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire et j'espère que le grand final vous plaira! Gros bisous à tous et excellente semaine!

**Chapitre 6: L'Opération Lidelsen**

- ¿Está dispuesto a pagar? (_Est-il prêt à payer?_)

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu de réponse de sa part.

Le poing de l'espagnol s'abattit avec force sur le bureau de la réception, faisant voler les quelques prospectus publicitaires qui s'y trouvaient. Malgré sa petite taille et ses cheveux blancs qui auraient pus le discréditer face à son collègue et associé, Jacques Bronchain se contenta de froncer légèrement ses sourcils broussailleux.

- Esta arrogante ruso ! (_Cet arrogant de russe!_) La vie de sa fille n'a t-elle aucun prix pour lui ?!

- Je me suis laissé dire qu'il n'a aucun cœur, rajouta Bronchain. Mais crois moi, s'il y a une personne qu'il est jamais aimé c'est sa chère Catherin, et la fille lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Qu'en sait-il ? Il ne l'a pas vu depuis 20 ans ! Cette affaire commence à sentir la mierda à plein nez ! Je n'aurai jamais dû vous suivre !

- Peut-être mais vous l'avez fait et il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Nous ne pouvons abandonner l'opération et vous le savez Fernando. Nous sommes allés trop loin, aussi bien vous que moi. Je ne souhaitais pas éliminer Jordan Trap Lidelsen aussi rapidement mais vous m'en avez persuadé et à présent, l'équipe européenne qu'il poursuivait est à nos trousses. Le russe ne devrait pas tarder à savoir qui est derrière cette lettre anonyme que nous lui avons envoyé en guise de demande de rançon et pour couronner le tout, notre monnaie d'échange se meurt à petit feu...

- Nous ne pouvons prolonger sa vie avec nos placebos!

- Je le sais bien. La seule solution est de conclure au plus vite ce marché en nous rendant en Russie dès demain.

L'espagnol se tut pour considérer un instant la situation. Le plan n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu et ce Trap y était pour beaucoup. A peine les avait-il rejoins qu'il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de se venger des enquêteurs qui avaient faillit le mettre en prison. C'est là que Fernando Rodriguèz avait pris la décision de l'éliminer : on ne pouvait ni lui faire confiance ni le laisser repartir après tout ce qu'il savait car il était évident qu'il travaillait pour son père. Mais l'explosion n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu dans l'appartement d'un haut juge de la cours pénale internationale car cela compliquait leur affaire.

- Croyez moi, rajouta Bronchain pour le rassurer. Il a déjà financé le projet de Catherin. Il financera le notre. Ce sera ça ou la vie de sa fille.

OooO

Anne-Marie rejoignit l'équipe de la CPI dans les bureaux après avoir fait un détour par la pizzeria du coin. Elle les trouva rassemblés autour de la table de débriefing, examinant un schéma complexe qui regroupait les informations dont ils disposaient déjà. Au centre, tracé au feutre noir avec l'écriture fine et allongée d'Hickman, les trois mots à partir desquels tout avait commencé : Nord, Nahash et Borgne. L'enquêtrice Française fut accueillie comme une véritable bénédiction par des esprits fatigués dont les estomacs criaient famine.

- Anne Marie, béni soit le jour où on t'a intégré dans l'équipe ! Soupira Tommy en se servant une large part de la quatre fromage, bataillant avec les filets de gruyère pour éviter qu'ils ne dégoulinent sur la table.

- C'est pas comme ci elle était déjà dans l'équipe quand tu es arrivé ! plaisanta Eva avec un clin d'œil à le française.

- Gott ist gut! (_Dieux que c'est bon!_) S'exclama Sebastian qui venait de se brûler la langue tellement il était impatient de manger. La dernière fois que je suis resté aussi longtemps sans rien dans le ventre j'avais 17 ans et c'était pour le grand tournoi allemand de MMORPG ! J'avais passé une nuit blanche à craquer les niveaux spéciaux pour rafler l'intégralité des bonus...

- Quelqu'un a la sauce pimentée ? Demanda Tommy à la cantonade avant d'attraper au vol celle qu'Hickman lui lançait.

Le commissaire Daniel décida de leur accorder quelques minutes de répit après la nuit interminable qu'ils avaient passé et toutes les émotions de la journée. Son flair d'enquêteur lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas bien loin de toucher au but et il ne leur manquait à présent que quelques éléments pour compléter le véritable puzzle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Dorn avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt, leur dévoilant ce qu'il avait appris par des contacts et des informateurs hauts placés.

Dimitrov avait autrefois financé les recherches pharmaceutiques de Catherin Lidelsen pour pouvoir faire des allés-retours en France et trafiquer sans rencontrer de problèmes avec les autorités. C'est comme cela qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais mariés, ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir deux enfants ensemble. Catherin souffrait du stade 3 de la maladie et ses recherches s'orientaient vers un remède qui aurait pu par la même, guérir ses deux enfants. Le projet avait pris de l'ampleur et de nombreux partenaires commerciaux s'y étaient intéressés jusqu'à ce que Catherin ne découvre la véritable nature de son mari en surprenant l'exécution d'un des hommes d'affaires avec lesquels il traitait. Ne pouvant se taire à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu et par peur pour ses deux enfants, la mère d'Alice avait donc pris la décision de témoigner contre son mari au dépend de sa carrière, préférant sacrifier l'avancée formidable de ses recherches au profit de la sécurité de Jordan et Alice. Mais la veille du procès, son fils se mit à exprimer les symptômes du stade 4 de la maladie et son état se dégrada au point qu'elle dû aller puiser elle même dans les stocks de médicaments non encore commercialisés de son entreprise. Elle quitta son domicile escortée par des agents de police chargés de sa protection mais un accident survint sur le trajet du retour qui lui coûta la vie.

Louis laissa dériver son regard sur les diagrammes que Carl et Sebastian avaient tracés sur le plan de travail. Il y figurait un grand point d'interrogation à coté de la case « accident ». De nombreuses incertitudes planaient autour du drame. Aucune explosion ou coup de feu ni aucune voiture roulant à contre sens n'avait été signalée. Les témoins jureraient que la conductrice avait perdu elle même le contrôle de son véhicule. Et au centre du mystère, cette vieille femme qui avait vu un homme subtiliser les caisses de médicaments avant l'arrivée des secours. Pourquoi ? Sa société en regorgeait alors pourquoi voler précisément celles-ci ? Et pourquoi Catherin Lidelsen avait-elle foncé dans un arbre alors qu'aucun obstacle ne se présentait devant elle ? Le suicide n'était en aucun cas envisageable lorsqu'on savait que la vie de son fils était en jeu.

Profitant de la pause casse croûte de l'équipe, Hickman s'était éclipsé en douce pour regagner les toilettes où il s'enferma dans une cabine. Adossé contre la cloison, il resta un moment silencieux les yeux dans le vague et la main gauche caressant le flacon de morphine dans sa poche.

_- Tu devrais y aller mollo avec ce genre de truc _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Je ne plaisante pas Alice. C'est pas une solution._

Carl sortit la boite de sa poche pour la considérer sous l'éclairage blafard du néon des sanitaires et son regard s'obscurcit. Une si petite boite pour de si grands problèmes. Combien de fois avait-il été tenté d'en consommer?

_- Alors c'est pour ça que tu appelles? Tu t'ennuies ?_

_- Euh non je..._

_- Je rigole va, ça...ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre...Tu sais, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour...je voulais que tu saches que..._

_- Je sais._

La pression de ses doigts autour du petit tube orangé se fit plus forte et une tension infime au coin de sa joue indiqua qu'il serrait les mâchoires.

Alice Lidelsen.

Il entendait encore son rire sincère dans son crâne, au milieu de toutes ses voix qui lui hurlaient d'avaler encore et encore ces petites pilules blanches. Cela ne s'arréterait-il donc jamais ? Retomberait-il à chaque fois dans le cercle infernal de la dépendance ? Pourtant, lorsqu'Elle était là, le problème s'éclairait d'une lumière nouvelle et les choses devenaient plus limpides. C'était comme ci il avait une motivation pour concentrer ses efforts. Il fallait qu'il lui montre l'exemple afin qu'elle ne suive pas le même chemin tortueux dans lequel il s'était mille fois perdu.

_- Je te trouve changé depuis quelques temps_

_- Changé en quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu es plus...serein._

_- Serein ?_

_- Oui, depuis deux mois je dirai. Tu n'as jamais voulu me parler de ce travail pour lequel ce français est venu te chercher il y a quelques temps mais je jurerai qu'il s'y est passé quelque chose qui t'a rendu, différent.._

Hickman cala le flacon contre son torse pour l'ouvrir et laissa tomber le bouchon sans esquisser un geste pour le rattraper. Après les avoir contemplé avec une sorte de fascination qui l'effrayait lui même, il renversa l'intégralité des pilules dans la cuvette et actionna la chasse d'eau d'un coup de coude. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elles eurent toutes disparues, avalées par le tourbillon hypnotique de l'eau, qu'il ramassa les morceaux de la capsule pour les fourrer à nouveau dans sa poche.

_- Hickman ! Je...Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre quelqu'un d'autre je...il y a quelqu'un chez moi ! Oh mon dieu il y a quelqu'un chez moi !_

Carl déverrouilla le battant et sortit pour tomber nez à nez avec Tommy, la tête dans le lavabo.

- Punaise, ça descend vite chez toi ! lança l'irlandais en se redressant pour se passer une serviette sur le visage.

Hickman leva un sourcil et son expression muette se chargea de renvoyer la question à Tommy.

- C'est le piment qu'a commandé Anne-Marie, se justifia t-il en haussant les épaules. Il arrache !

L'américain se fendit d'un rictus moqueur avant de sortir des toilettes. A peine eu-t-il quitté la salle d'eau que Tommy jetait un coup d'œil dans la cabine qu'il venait de quitter d'un air circonspect. Non, il se faisait des idées. Peut-être l'américain n'était-il pas si habitué à la nourriture des fast-food après tout !

McConnel faillit heurter Anne Marie en débouchant dans le couloir.

- Punaise c'est réunion générale ou quoi ?

Anne-Marie se contenta de passer devant lui l'air sérieux pour rejoindre la salle de débriefing transformée en réfectoire provisoire afin de faire profiter toute l'équipe de l'information qu'elle venait d'acquérir.

- Le médecin légiste de La Haye a réussi à identifier la personne à qui appartient la main qui nous a été envoyée, déclara t-elle. Elle s'appelle Laura Franceska et elle est secrétaire depuis 25 ans pour la compagnie pharmaceutique Gildart. Or il se trouve que cet ancien laboratoire de recherche français vient de déménager ses locaux à Smolensk !

- Je me souviens de cette compagnie ! » Se rappela Sebastian qui arrêta un instant de ranger les cartons à pizza pour se tourner vers ses claviers. « Gildart. Elle est dirigé par le docteur Jacques Bronchain, ancien étroit collaborateur au projet _« espoir »_ de Catherin Lidelsen.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les écrans de l'allemand sur lesquels défilaient une multitudes de dossiers et de photos qui avaient été autrefois classés confidentiels. La tête d'un petit homme à la chevelure blanche s'afficha à coté d'une description sommaire de ses caractéristiques physiques et de son curriculum vitae.

- C'est lui qui a kidnappé Alice ?! S'étonna Tommy sur le pas de la porte. Mais il pourrait presque jouer dans blanche neige et les sept nains !

Eva se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'en matière de taille, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire des commentaires. A la place, elle demanda à Sebastian d'agrandir une photo sur laquelle on le voyait à un banquet entouré de ceux qui semblaient être des collègues médecins.

- Et cet homme là, derrière lui. On dirait qu'il est typé espagnol non ? Tu peux zoomer sur son bras gauche s'il te plait ?

L'expert ne se fit pas prier et en moins d'une seconde, la photo agrandie d'un tatouage de serpent s'enroulant autour d'une coupe occupa toute la surface de l'écran plat.

- On vient de trouver notre troisième kidnappeur », conclue Hickman en se décollant du mur comme si une abeille venait de le piquer. « Nahash désignait le symbole universel de la médecine »

OooO

Appuyée contre la paroi glacée de la chambre froide faute de pouvoir tenir longtemps sans soutient, Alice fixait avec intensité le curieux mécanisme qu'elle venait de mettre en place. La tension qui régnait en cet instant dans la pièce où elle était séquestrée pouvait se mesurer au rythme du goutte à goutte irrégulier de la glace qui fondait sous l'ampoule avant de délivrer son eau le long de la gouttière jusque dans la serrure complexe et de se solidifier à nouveau. La jeune femme savait que le temps lui était compté depuis qu'elle avait décelé l'empressement nerveux du docteur aux cheveux blancs. De toute évidence, il ne comptait pas la laisser moisir ici encore longtemps. Soit il projetait de l'emmener ailleurs, soit d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec elle. Mais l'analyste ne comptait pas attendre ici le temps de voir ce qu'il déciderait.

Depuis qu'on l'avait traînée à nouveau dans la pièce givrée après son entretient avec le Docteur, comme elle s'était accoutumée à le nommer, son état avait empiré. Les migraines violentes et les crises de tétanie se succédaient à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, à tel point qu'elle n'osait plus prendre d'objets métalliques dans les mains de peur de les laisser tomber et d'alerter quelqu'un. Elle transpirait et grelottait en même temps, perdait fréquemment le fil de ses pensées et le pire, c'est qu'elle en était consciente. Mais ce n'était pas son propre état de santé qui envahissait ses pensées à chaque goutte à goutte salvateur. C'était l'annonce fatidique de la mort d' Hickman et du commissaire Daniel. Alice n'avait jamais pleuré pour ses parents, elle était trop jeune à l'époque pour cela et même si elle en avait souffert, ils restaient des inconnus à ses yeux. Mais là, rien qu'à l'idée affreuse qu'elle ne pourrait plus ni les voir, ni les entendre, son estomac se nouaient. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser, seule restait l'horrible et indescriptible sentiment qu'on l'avait abandonnée une seconde fois.

- Tu comptes rester là à attendre que le glaçon fonde ?

Alice sursauta. A coté d'elle, assis dans la même position, Tommy observait avec curiosité la gouttière suspendue qui reliait l'ampoule dénudée à la serrure. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se frotta les paupières et se pinça le bras mais rien n'y fit, l'agent McConnel avait l'air plus vrai que nature.

- To...Tommy ? Bredouilla t'elle.

- Oui ? Répondit l'irlandais avec curiosité en reportant ses pupilles grises sur lui.

- C'est impossible, je rêve...

- Oui.

- Ou alors je deviens complètement cinglée.

- Tu sera vraiment cinglée quand tu te mettra à voir Dorn vendre des glaces près de cette caisse dans le coin.

Tommy désignait le coté opposé de la pièce mais il était complètement vide. Alice en conclue qu'elle n'avait pas encore complètement perdu la tête. Un frisson incontrôlable la secoua et elle serra les dents pour éviter qu'elles ne claquent.

- Hickman et le commissaire Daniel sont morts", souffla t-elle, consciente de discuter avec une illusion produite par son esprit torturé. "C'est ma faute."

A son grand désaroi, Tommy éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? S'énerva t-elle.

- Rien je m'imaginais simplement ce vieux rabougri vendre des misterfreeze. Tu sais, les glaces à l'eau avec un bonhomme de neige dessus ? Bref, tu disais...

- Rien laisse tomber.

La jeune femme pris appui sur le sol pour se redresser et dû attendre quelques secondes pour que la pièce cesse de tourner autour d'elle. Encore une heure à rester ici et que la porte soit ouverte ne changerai plus rien.

- Je t'avais pourtant appris à te défendre, fit soudain la voix d'Eva.

Lorsque Alice se retourna, l'italienne avait remplacé Tommy.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu aurais pu au moins essayer de lui porter un coup avant qu'il ne t'attache.

- Je...

- C'est pas grave Alice, la rassura Eva en s'avançant vers elle pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Tu es une scientifique pas un agent de terrain.

Mais au moment où Alice allait lever la main pour la toucher, l'apparition se désagrégea. Une larme tiède roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui l'essuya d'un revers de la manche, la gorge nouée.

Où en était le mécanisme ? Un coup d'œil aux deux extrémités de la gouttière lui indiqua que le glaçon avait presque entièrement fondu dans la serrure. Bientôt, l'eau se solidifierai et il fallait espérer que son plan suffise à déjouer la minutie des rouages métalliques.

Elle devait s'armer, n'importe quel objet coupant ou solide suffirait, sa rage de vivre s'occuperait du reste. La jeune femme opta pour une seringue stérile rangée dans une des nombreuses boites autour d'elle. Mais au moment où elle se penchait vers le couvercle une main enserra la sienne.

Hickman se tenait là, devant elle, si réel qu'il semblait revenu définitivement d'entre les morts. Alice fut incapable de prononcer un son tant la peur qu'il ne disparaisse était forte. A la place, elle le laissa serrer lui même ses doigts figés par le froid entre les siens, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, sa voix n'avait pas changée.

- Tout sera bientôt terminé Alice, je te le promet.

Puis, comme elle ne répondait pas.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Soudain, un craquement sinistre fit sursauter la jeune femme et Hickman disparu. Alice n'eu pas le temps de se lamenter sur sa solitude retrouvée car la porte venait de s'ouvrir et elle avait seulement quelques secondes...

OooO

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la température était descendue de plusieurs degrés. Surplombant les bureaux déserts de l'entreprise pharmaceutique du docteur Rodriguèz, dont le gratte-ciel dominait Rotterdam avec son immense antenne de communication internationale qui ressemblait à une aiguille pointant vers le ciel, le ciel se couvrait. Des nuages d'orage s'amoncelaient lentement au dessus des têtes dans l'intimité de la nuit, masquant la lune derrière un amas gris et noir qui contrastait avec l'obscurité nocturne. Les étoiles elles même semblaient se bousculer pour observer la scène qui se déroulaient en dessous et un corbeau survola la grande avenue avec un croassement qui rajouta un air tragique à l'atmosphère déjà tendue.

Le camion banalisé mit au service de la CPI dès leur atterrissage en hélicoptère dans le parc Nieuwe Werk passait complètement inaperçu parmi les voitures des citadins ordinaires. Et pourtant, qui aurait pu se douter qu'à l'intérieur, quelque chose de sérieux se préparait ?

- Tommy, tu sais déjà sur le toit de quel immeuble tu devra te tenir prêt pour bénéficier d'un angle de vue suffisamment large ? S'assura le commissaire qui, comme Carl, n'avait pas revêtu d'équipement particulier.

Seul sa longue veste noire lui permettrait de se fondre dans les ombres sans oublier son arme de service qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture. Quand à Hickman, il avait pris soin de charger la sienne par avance, afin de ne pas répéter l'erreur qui s'était produite la nuit du kidnapping d'Anne-Marie.

Tommy hocha la tête sans cesser de mastiquer son chewing-gum. Il avait repéré l'endroit parfait.

- Les oreillettes sont connectées, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire ?

Tous les cinq acquiescèrent. Ils étaient plus que prêts, impatients même. Impatients de tirer le septième membre de leur équipe des griffes de ces dangereux criminels.

- Bien, conclue Louis d'un air entendu. L'opération « Lidelsen » peut commencer.

Les portes arrières du véhicules s'ouvrirent en silence et cinq ombres en sortirent pour se disperser sur le trottoir. Sebastian, qui s'occupait de tout superviser depuis le camion, referma les portes derrière eux pour s'installer devant ses écrans sur lesquels il pouvait suivre la progression de chacun de ses coéquipiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre points lumineux arrivaient devant les portes principales de l'entreprise pharmaceutique tandis qu'un quatrième débouchait sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face.

- Il y a un code de verrouillage à l'entrée, signala la voix du commissaire dans l'oreillette. A toi de jouer Sebastian.

- C'est comme ci c'était fait, marmonna l'expert avec concentration.

Après s'être dégourdi les doigts, l'allemand s'attaqua au mot de passe qu'il réussi à craquer en 6 secondes et 48 centièmes. Puis il s'occupa de brouiller toutes les caméras du building à l'aide d'un cheval de Troie informatique qu'il avait spécialement conçu pour l'occasion.

- Vous pouvez entrer c'est sécurisé, annonça t-il à ses coéquipiers.

L'allemand n'eu pas le loisir de suivre le parcours des quatre agents sur son écran plat car un courant d'air frais le détourna de sa tache.

La porte arrière du camion était entrouverte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Sa phrase resta en suspend lorsqu'il sentit le canon froid d'une arme contre sa nuque. Sebastian leva instinctivement les mains devant lui avec lenteur.

- Ne touche plus à rien, lui ordonna une voix masculine à l'accent étranger.

OooO

Un vent mordant soufflait sur le toit exposé de l'immeuble depuis lequel Tommy prévoyait de couvrir ses collègues. Il avait gravit les 25 étages à pieds avec son sniper sur le dos à la fois pour se réchauffer et pour ne pas risquer d'être vu par des civils en pleine nuit dans l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la dernière porte métallique qui le séparait encore de l'extérieur, l'irlandais ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer un peu plus son bonnet noir sur la pointe de ses oreilles.

Tommy sortit et referma discrètement le lourd battant derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller tout le voisinage. Les lumières de la ville vues du ciel était fascinantes à regarder et il aurait aimé disposer de d'avantage de temps pour les contempler mais le devoir l'appelait.

- Tommy tu es en position ? Demanda le commissaire dans son oreillette. On va entrer dans l'immeuble.

- Dans une seconde commandant.

L'agent McConnel fit basculer son arme dans ses mains et commença à monter le trépied tout en gagnant son point de tir avant de s'arrêter net.

Quelqu'un d'autre était allongé sur le sol à regarder dans le viseur de son sniper.

Passé la surprise et réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été remarqué, Tommy dégaina son arme de service pour la braquer sur l'individu.

- Lâche ton arme et met tes mains sur la tête, grouille toi ! Ordonna t-il ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter le sniper.

Mais au lieu d'obtempérer prudemment, la réaction de son adversaire fut tout autre. Il se retourna lentement sur le dos pour regarder Tommy en face. L'irlandais ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son arme se baissa légèrement.

- Comme on se retrouve fréro ! Lui lança son frère d'un ton railleur.

OooO

- Bien, Tommy est en faction, chuchota le commissaire aux trois enquêteurs. Eva, tu viens avec moi, on prendra le coté Est. Anne-Marie et Hickman, vous prendrez l'aile Ouest.

Hickman hocha la tête en silence et fit mine d'ouvrir la marche mais le faisceau puissant de trois lampes torches dans leur dos l'empêcha de poursuivre dans ses intentions. Les quatre coéquipiers firent volte face à l'unisson pour braquer leur arme à l'aveugle sur leurs mystérieux ennemis.

- Baissez vos armes ! Ordonna une voix.

Un coup de feu caractéristique des pistolets équipés de silencieux près des chaussures d'Anne Marie leur indiqua à tous qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Et à l'inverse des agents de la CPI, ils n'étaient pas aveuglés par la lumière éblouissante des torches, lumière qui rappelait à Hickman de très mauvais souvenirs.

- Sebastian...commença Hickman dans son oreillette.

- Tss tss tss, répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de l'allemand. Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message.

Un ricanement masculin se fit entendre et le commissaire fut pris d'une sueur froide qui lui dégoulina lentement le long de l'échine. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

- Commissaire Daniel, reprit le mystérieux interlocuteur. Cela faisait longtemps...

Louis se raidit et son visage se ferma. Dimitrov.

_A suivre...(3_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La dernière tentative

**Note de l'auteur:**Et voici la suite! J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira! Je ne pourrai poster le prochain chapitre que dans une semaine alors je vous ai fait un looong chapitre 7 pour patienter XD Gros bisous et bonnes vacances à tous! Merci d'avance pour vos review!

**Chapitre 7 : La dernière tentative de l'éminent docteur Jacques Bronchain**

La situation semblait se compliquer à en juger par ce que Tommy entendait dans son oreillette. Dimitrov ici ? Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Ses équipiers auraient plus que jamais besoin de son soutient aérien si les choses devaient mal tourner. Mais il avait lui aussi un problème sérieux à régler sur ce toit exposé au vent et ce problème n'était autre que son petit frère Collin.

- Bordel Collin mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à lécher les bottes de cet enfoiré de Russe ?

- Et c'est le gas qui a trahi sa famille qui me parle de léchage de botte ?! Répliqua son frangin. Rappelle moi lequel de nous deux a abandonné son pays pour se ranger du coté des poulets ?

Tommy s'avança d'un air menaçant l'arme pointée sur lui mais Collin se contenta de le défier du regard sans esquisser un geste pour se relever.

- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je n'ai trahi personne ! Gronda t-il entre ses dents. Putain mais regarde toi avant de parler ! Tu sais pour qui tu travailles ?

- Je m'en fous du moment qu'il paye, répliqua le benjamin d'un ton acide. Et viens pas me sortir ta rengaine de grand frère Tom ! Tu as perdu le droit de le faire quand tu t'es cassé de la maison ! Alors tu compte faire quoi ? Gaspiller ta salive ou me laisser faire mon boulot ?

- C'est pas un boulot ça.

- Peut-être mais c'est ce qui me permet de vivre alors décide toi ! Tu disais la dernière fois que tu me louperai pas à notre prochaine rencontre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a frangin, t'as le doigt trop gelé pour presser la détente ?

Le regard cendré de l'irlandais s'assombrit pour prendre la même teinte que les nuages d'orages qui s'amoncelaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Sienna n'avait peut être pas tord après tout. La vie de famille d'un enfant unique avait l'avantage d'être moins compliquée...

- Qu'est-ce que dirait maman si elle te voyait ? lâcha t-il finalement dans un soupir de dégoût.

Cette fois ce fut à Collin de s'énerver.

- Viens pas mêler notre mère à tout ça, c'est toi le principal fautif dans cette histoire !

- Très bien alors si tu ne veux pas parler de maman parlons de Abby !

- Qu'est ce que la petite sœur a à voir avec toi ? S'étonna Collin qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Pas avec moi Collin. Avec nous !

Tommy désigna les bureaux d'entreprise qui leurs faisaient face de l'autre coté de l'avenue avec leurs larges baies vitrées qui semblaient les narguer dans le noir. Le vent qui soufflait à leur hauteur masquait les bruits en contre bas mais même s'il était retombé, Tommy devinait que le temps devait s'être suspendu pour les cinq autres aux prises avec les russes. Toute l'opération ne tenait qu'à un fil fragile et distendu, le même qui les unissaient encore à leur insu son frère et lui.

- Tu veux savoir ce que te demande Dimitrov en réalité Collin ? Ton rôle ne se résume pas à tirer avec précision sur les cibles qu'il te désignera !

Tommy connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'aucune menace ne le ferait changer d'avis tout comme aucune parole d'excuse n'aurait pu racheter les années qu'il avait passé loin de lui. Collin n'avait pas peur de la prison et avait la tête aussi dur que son aîné, en bon irlandais qu'il était. Mais cependant, une notion trouvait encore de l'importance à ses yeux : la famille.

- Il veut accomplir une vengeance et pour ça il est prêt à n'importe quoi, même à sacrifier la vie de sa fille qui est à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment !

- Tait toi ! Pesta Collin le regard noir.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le canon d'une arme entre eux, nul doute qu'il lui aurait sauté à la gorge.

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche Collin, répliqua Tommy du même ton. Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de travail sans en connaître les conséquences ! Admettons que je m'en aille et que tu finisses ton contrat.

Tommy baissa son arme et la colère sur ses traits s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression plus grave qui le fit ressembler à leur père pendant un court instant.

- Elle s'appelle Alice et elle a le même age qu'Abby ! Tu serais vraiment près à devenir un meurtrier pour te venger de moi ?

OooO

- Dimitrov...

_- Et bien, on ne peux pas dire que ta voix trahisse ta joie de m'avoir retrouvé, _railla le Russe dans leurs oreillettes à tous.

Ni Hickman, ni Louis, ni Anne Marie ni Eva n'avaient baissé leurs armes face aux quatre hommes équipés de noir de pied en cape et qui braquaient sur eux la lumière aveuglante de leurs torches. Ils étaient tous les huit sur le pas de la porte qui donnait dans les bureaux Gildart, l'entrée principale déverrouillée par les soins de Sebastian. D'un instant à l'autre, un passant qui aurait décidé de faire une balade nocturne le long du grand boulevard de Rotterdam aurait pu les apercevoir et donner l'alerte, mettant en péril leur vie à tous. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre d'esquisser un geste au risque de déclencher une rixe meurtrière, surtout face à quatre mafieux russes sous les ordres de Dimitrov.

_- Pourtant tu en as fait, des efforts, pour me mettre la main dessus_, reprit ce dernier. _Combien de fois j'ai été obligé de changer mes plans à la dernière minute parce que j'avais ce bon vieux Dorn collé aux basques ?! Si tu ne l'avais pas prévenu la dernière fois, mes hommes auraient eu raison de lui dans cet hôtel à Moscou..._

- Que fait-tu là ? Demanda froidement Louis qui faisait un effort formidable pour garder son légendaire sang froid. Pourquoi ne pas venir discuter face à face ?

_- Mmm tu as raison d'en venir droit au fait, il ne s'agit pas de nous cette fois-ci bien que j'aurai apprécié te faire la conversation, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. Mais ce soir le problème est tout autre mon cher Louis. Disons que j'ai un petit soucis d'ordre familial à régler alors j'apprécierai que tu ne viennes pas traîner entre mes pattes avec ton équipe..._

- Je t'en pris, ne viens pas me parler de famille, les mots sonnent faux lorsqu'ils sortent de ta bouche ! A en juger par l'allure de tes hommes de main tu es venu pour liquider les responsables du meurtre de ta femme et de ton fils, rétorqua Louis qui ne quittait pas des yeux la cible qu'il avait en face de lui.

Quatre contre quatre, chacun avait son adversaire. Si les choses tournaient mal, ils ne pourraient compter que sur eux même. Il fallait espérer que Tommy les couvre depuis le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. L'épine du problème était la situation critique de Sebastian qui se trouvait dans le camion avec Dimitrov et sans doute un ou deux hommes armés supplémentaires. Non, ils ne pouvaient rien tenter sans le feu vert de leur expert en informatique sans quoi l'allemand risquait sérieusement d'y laisser la peau.

_- Je dois avouer que tu m'offense là, _fit mine de se rembrunir Dimitrov dans l'oreillette_. Je t'aurai cru plus compréhensif. L'amour paternel, tu connais toi, non ?_

Les articulations de Louis blanchirent autour de la cross de son arme mais il ne releva pas, bien qu'un lecteur innocent qui aurait pu lire tous les projets affreux et les idées meurtrières qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit du commissaire aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son cou.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer ces hommes », déclara t-il. « Ils seront traînés devant la justice suivant les lois européennes et incarcérés comme il se doit. »

_- C'est là, la principale différence entre toi et moi : aussi hargneux que tu puisse paraître, tu es incapable de faire autre chose que de montrer les dents. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de m'amuser avec toi. Dit à ton équipe d'abandonner la partie ou ils viendront s'ajouter aux cadavres des deux autres !_

- Cette fois, ce fut à Louis de sourire ce qui décontenança le malfrat qu'il était entrain de braquer.

- Mais mon cher Dimitrov, » répondit-il en pesant ses mots et d'un ton faussement mielleux. « Du devrait savoir que mon équipe n'abandonne jamais une partie en cours !

Comme pour venir ponctuer sa réplique, un unique coup de feu transperça la nuit.

La balle frappa l'adversaire d'Eva derrière l'oreille gauche pour ressortir sous la mâchoire du russe qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Un silence pesant accompagna la chute lente de son corps sur le bitume qui s'acheva dans un bruit mat. Puis, ce fut la fusillade.

Hickman et Louis pressèrent la détente en même temps mais, alors que le premier faisait tomber sa cible d'une seule balle, l'autre dû s'y prendre à trois reprises. Anne Marie plongea sur le coté pour esquiver les coups de feu répétitifs de son adversaire qui, voyant ses camarades tomber aussi facilement qu'on démonte une poupée russe, s'animait d'une rage folle. Eva profita de la diversion de la française pour envoyer un coup de pied retourné dans la nuque de l'homme qui lâcha son arme, sonné, après avoir tout de même réussi à briser trois vitres. Le commissaire finit par le menotter à une barrière de stationnement sur le trottoir avant de porter précipitamment une main à son oreillette.

- Sebastian ? Appela t-il, essoufflé.

Mais ni l'allemand, ni le Russe ne lui répondirent.

- Je retourne au camion ! Hickman, tu prends la direction des opérations ici ! Ordonna t-il en retournant sur ses pas.

- Je viens avec vous commissaire ! Se proposa naturellement Anne Marie qui reprenait sa respiration elle aussi tandis que derrière elle, sa coéquipière italienne vérifiait son arme avec des gestes rapides et sûrs.

- Non, nous ne savons pas combien ils sont à l'intérieur et s'ils ont entendu les détonations, ils seront près à votre arrivée. Il vaut mieux que vous y alliez à trois !

Sans laisser le temps à l'un de ses enquêteurs d'émettre une autre objection, le commissaire s'élança seul en direction du véhicule banalisé de la CPI garé sur l'avenue quelques mètres en contre bas.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Hickman pris la situation en main.

- Prenez les lampes torche on risque d'en avoir besoin, conseilla t-il avant d'ouvrir la marche dans les locaux silencieux.

L'américain redoutait ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur car, quel que soit le déroulement de l'opération, il n'existait que trois issues possibles : soit tout se passait sans bavures et ils récupéraient Alice vivante, soit elle n'était pas là et ils repartaient bredouilles avec une chance infime de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée en Russie, soit, et il ne voulait même pas y songer, la jeune femme était morte.

Plongé dans le silence oppressant des couloirs obscurs, Hickman se faisait l'effet d'un chien dont tous les sens étaient aux aguets. Son souffle rauque se mêlait à celui des deux enquêtrices derrière lui qui balayaient chacune de sa torche un coté opposé. Il avançait de biais, l'arme braquée devant lui dans son poing gauche, l'autre main gantée soigneusement laissée en arrière sans jamais cesser de froncer ses sourcils gris broussailleux comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux percer l'obscurité qui lui faisait face. A chaque angle, il tournait brusquement son arme comme pour débusquer un éventuel ennemi dans l'ombre et le soulagement éphémère se succédait à l'inquiétude grandissante sur le masque habituellement impassible qu'il s'était accoutumer à porter. Combien étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils entendu les coups de feu ? Alice était-elle toujours en vie ? Trop de questions demeuraient sans réponse dans son esprit malmené par l'angoisse et la fatigue et il devait sans arrêt résister à l'impression de manque qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur son traitement à base de morphine.

- Rien au rez de chaussé, conclue-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois revenus à leur point de départ.

Le hall d'entrée, avec sa réception vide, était baigné par la lumière de la lune qui s'infiltrait par le trou béant de la baie vitré brisée. Sur le sol, des minuscules éclats de verre scintillaient, constituant les seuls témoins de la fusillade qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt tandis que, menotté sur le trottoir, le seul sbire de Dimitrov à avoir survécu se tortillait en vain dans tous les sens pour se libérer.

- On ne pourra jamais vérifier tous les étages, fit remarquer Eva avec inquiétude. Il y en a trop.

Hickman n'avait pas eu besoin du lieutenant Vittoria pour se rendre à l'évidence. Non seulement les kidnappeurs avaient dû entendre les détonations dans la rue mais surtout, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de gaspiller plus de temps à cause de l'état de santé critique d'Alice.

L'américain balaya du regard l'espace autour de lui, cherchant un moyen logique de palier à leur problème mais ce fut finalement Tommy qui leur apporta la solution.

- On a vu une lumière au 15ème étage, signala t-il l'œil dans le viseur. On dirai une lampe de poche.

- On ? Tiqua Eva une main sur son oreillette alors qu'à coté d'elle, Anne Marie et Hickman surveillaient les alentours.

- C'est compliqué...Mais grouillez vous parce qu'apparemment, ils sont plusieurs là haut...

Pendant qu'il finissait sa phrase, les deux femmes avaient emboîté le pas à Hickman qui s'était engouffré dans la cage d'escalier. L'ascension fut longue et particulièrement éprouvante car il fallait sans cesse braquer l'arme au dessus d'eux tout en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches en colimaçon.

Plongé lui aussi dans le noir complet depuis que Sebastian avait désactivé tous les systèmes électroniques de la structure, le 15ème étage était semblable à tous les autres. Un couloir principal reliait les différents bureaux, séparés chacun par de larges vitres opaques.

- Les hommes d'affaires ne changeront jamais, toujours à vouloir garder leurs collègues à l'œil, chuchota Anne Marie.

Bien que Hickman se soit appliqué à ouvrir doucement la porte de la cage d'escalier, il n'avait pu empêcher cette dernière de grincer sur ses gongs. La partie qui se jouait à présent dans le décor sinistre des locaux désert était un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris, chacun traquant tout en ayant conscience d'être traqué. Afin de balayer un territoire plus large et de pallier à tout effet de surprise, Hickman fit signe aux deux femmes de se disperser et d'opérer un silence radio sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Tandis qu'elles partaient en direction de l'aile Ouest de l'étage éclairé par les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le boulevard, il s'occuperait de l'aile Est en empruntant le couloir principal vers les chambres froides où étaient stockés les médicaments en cours de test.

OooO

Le coeur de Louis Daniel battait la chamade en arrivant à l'arrière du camion banalisé de la CPI. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, le commissaire avait du mal à mettre ses pensées au clair et à raisonner correctement. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les opérations de sauvetage qui manquaient dans son dossier irréprochable. Avant de monter une équipe au sein de la CPI pour enquêter sur les crimes inter-frontaliers en Europe, son statut de commissaire à Paris l'avait confronté à nombre de cas similaires. La méthode était toujours la même, rares étaient les cas où il fallait en venir à bout par la force. La prise d'otage n'était jamais une opération facile à traiter et il fallait bien avoir des nerfs aussi solide que Louis pour les gérer comme elle se devaient de l'être.

Mais à présent le cas était différent. Un détail infime faisait pencher la balance en sa défaveur. L'individu qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du véhicule et qui menaçait la vie d'un membre de son équipe n'était autre que l'assassin de son fils qu'il s'était évertué à traquer pendant un an à travers tout le continent. L'homme ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où la vengeance l'avait démangée et où il s'était contraint, avec force débats contre lui même, à ne pas exiger de Dorn qu'il lui remette cette fameuse enveloppe contenant toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour le retrouver et lui faire payer la mort horrible de son propre fils. Et à présent qu'il avait commencé à se faire une raison en laissant le haut juge faire son travail, Alice, la fille de son pire ennemi était apparu dans son quotidien, faisant resurgir des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré garder de coté quelques temps. La tentation avait fait son grand retour, il avait même été plusieurs fois obligé de s'éloigner d'elle, comme si le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était porteur d'un gène infecte, celui de l'infanticide. Mais encore une fois, Louis y avait fait face et s'était donner de nouveaux impératifs. Ce n'était pas à sa fille qu'il devait faire payer les actions abominables de Dimitrov mais à l'homme lui même.

Le même homme qui se trouvait dans ce camion noir.

Louis fit halte devant les portes entrebâillées du véhicule. De l'intérieur, il ne distinguait que la faible lumière des écrans d'ordinateurs de Sebastian mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. L'attendaient-ils? Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le savoir et Louis avait assez souffert psychologiquement pour se soucier, à cette heure, de ce qu'on lui réservait à l'intérieur. S'il devait mourir ce soir, il emporterai Dimitrov avec lui.

Louis se força à respirer calmement et compta jusqu'à trois avant d'ouvrir la porte, l'arme braquée devant lui. La scène qu'il découvrit le décontenança tout en le plongeant dans une étrange frustration. Sebastian était solidement ligoté au fond de l'habitacle un scotch sur la bouche mais il respirait toujours, dieu soit loué. En revanche, il n'y avait plus une trace de Dimitrov. Encore une fois, le Russe venait de lui filer entre les doigts.

Louis se retint de donner un coup de pied dans l'unité centrale dont le voyant clignotait furieusement, signe de surchauffe. A la place, il entreprit de libérer son expert en informatique qui arborait un bosse violacée sur le front.

- Rien de cassé? s'enquit-il.

- Non ça va, répondit l'allemand en se massant la nuque. Ils vous ont précédés de peu. Ils avaient une voiture à disposition.

- Dimitrov n'a rien laissé derrière lui?

- Rien, répondit Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils pour se remémorer ce qui avait suivi la fuite précipitée des russes.

Il faut dire que le coup qu'on lui avait porté à la tête n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Soudain, un détail sembla lui revenir à l'esprit et il se redressa pour rejoindre la table où étaient disposées ses machines, sous le regard interrogateur du commissaire, tendant la main vers un objet qui avait été disposé en évidence.

- Rien à part un carton rempli de ces seringues!

OooO

Eva marchait en tête, les deux mains devant elle, tenant habilement sa lampe sous la cross de son arme imitée par sa coéquipière. Soudain, alors qu'elles arrivaient à la moitié du parcours, un froissement se fit entendre dans un des locaux sur leur gauche, comme si un dossier venait de tomber et de s'éparpiller sur le sol. Les deux enquêtrices firent volte face à l'unisson et eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter par terre pour éviter de se faire tirer dessus par les deux hommes de mains qui les attendaient là.

- A ta droite ! Hurla Anne Marie à Eva.

Deux autres hommes armés accouraient dans leur direction à l'autre bout du couloir et seraient sur elles dans quelques secondes à peine. Anne Marie tira sur le premier sans prendre le temps de se relever afin de permettre à Eva de se concentrer sur les deux adversaires les plus proches. Équipés d'armes de poing améliorées, les salves qu'ils étaient capables de tirer se révélaient particulièrement meurtrières et des débris de verre pleuvaient sur les deux équipières encerclées.

- Hickman ! Appela la française qui se protégeait le visage de ses mains.

Lorsque toutes les vitres eurent disparues et que les détonations s'essoufflèrent enfin, les deux femmes étaient encore miraculeusement indem bien que légèrement dépassées par la situation. Planquée derrière un bureau renversé qui leur servait de cache provisoire, Anne Marie démonta son arme pour la recharger d'un geste fébrile tandis que les deux hommes jetaient la leur à terre et s'emparaient d'une deuxième.

- On a un petit soucis là...acheva Eva dans son oreillette alors qu'elle venait de recharger la sienne en un clin d'œil et qu'elle s'occupait de tenir les deux autres à distance.

Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne s'attendaient à ce que des chaises leur tombent dessus, lancées par un des hommes venu en renfort.

- Attention !

Mais trop tard, trop occupée à éviter les projectiles, Eva ne vit pas l'agresseur arrivé sur son flan droit et qui levait déjà le canon de son pistolet sur sa poitrine. Le visage de l'italienne se décomposa en une seconde mais le coup ne vint pas. A la place, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, une balle traversa la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'avenue pour se ficher dans la main du truand, faisant sauter l'arme dans les airs. Alors qu'il faisait volte face à la lumière de la lune pour repérer d'où le coup était parti, une seconde surgit de nulle part pour lui porter le coup fatal, suivant exactement le même trajet que la première dans le trou de la vitre. Essoufflée et le cœur battant, Eva regarda l'homme s'effondrer à ses pieds.

- Merci Tommy...

- Pas de quoi !

L'avantage de se battre dans un couloir était que l'étroitesse des lieux ne permettait pas à plus de deux hommes larges d'épaules de s'y tenir côte à côte. Le prochain adversaire qui se présenta à l'italienne fut donc gêné par le corps de son collègue ce qui permit à la sergente de le désarmer d'un coup de pied avant de lui briser le poignet avec une prise d'aïkido. Anne Marie se redressa juste à temps pour viser le dernier homme qui arrivait vers eux muni d'un poignard.

OooO

Hickman avait fait volte face dès les premiers coups de feu échangés, avant même l'appel au secours d'Anne Marie. Dépourvu de lampe torche en raison de sa blessure à la main droite, il s'était mis à courir dans le noir vers le lieux où ils s'étaient quittés. Mais l'américain n'eus pas le temps de faire plus de cinq mètres qu'une forme noire se jeta sur lui.

A la fois surpris par cette attaque imprévisible et sonné par la violence du coup, le lieutenant roula sur le sol et son arme lui échappa des mains. L'obscurité qui régnait dans le couloir l'empêcha de repérer son adversaire tandis que l'écho des coups de feu tirés dans l'aile Ouest lui donnait l'impression qu'il se faisait lui même canarder. Ni une, ni deux, Carl fit un mouvement pour se redresser mais une chaussure lui écrasa la main droite, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

- Le message avait pourtant été clair non ? On ne vous rendrait la fille qu'une fois arrivés en Russie!" Persifla une voix aux accents espagnols. "Qu'est ce que vous avez, vous les russes, à vouloir toujours tout avoir sous votre contrôle? Un marché est un marché, comprendo?"

Hickman se recroquevilla sur lui même, la main blessée contre le torse tandis que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Ne pas s'évanouir, ne pas s'évanouir ! La voix d'Anne Marie retentit dans son oreillette : « _Hickman !_ » mais impossible de lui venir en aide.

- Un momento...Eres Americano no ?!

Un second coup de talon le fit rouler sur le dos à la lumière aveuglante de la lampe torche.

- Qu'est ce qu'un américain vient faire ici ?

- Il paraît qu'on mange les meilleures pannekoek à Rotterdam, railla le lieutenant le souffle court.

L'homme lui appuya sa botte sur le torse.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi l'americano ! Dit moi plutôt où est la fille et peut être que j'épargnerai ta main gauche !

La fille ? Alice n'était plus entre leurs mains ? A écouter l'espagnol, elle leur avait échappé il y a peu ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait se terrer quelque part dans l'immeuble. Un nouvel espoir s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Hickman toujours allongé sur le sol.

- Eres sordo ?! Donde esta la chica ?! (tu es sourd?! Où est la fille?!) Insista Rodriguèz en appuyant sur les côtes du lieutenant qui grimaça de douleur.

Une nouvelle salve de coups de feu en provenance de l'aile Ouest l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et servit de diversion à Carl qui lui agrippa fermement la cheville de la main gauche et le fit tomber à terre d'un coup de bassin. Le lieutenant se releva sans attendre, ignorant l'élancement dans son autre main et récupéra l'arme pour la braquer sur Rodriguèz.

Au même instant, Eva et Anne Marie débouchèrent à l'autre bout du couloir au pas de course pour le rejoindre.

- Vous n'avez rien ? S'enquit Carl, essoufflé.

- Seulement quelques égratignures mais ce n'est pas passé loin, répondit Eva qui rangeait son arme dans son étui, les cheveux en bataille.

- Tu ne répondais pas alors on s'inquiétait, rajouta Anne Marie qui l'observait avec attention.

Hickman s'apprêtait à remarquer que c'était lui qui s'était fait du soucis en entendant les échos du combat acharné qui s'était livré dans l'aile Ouest mais l'alerte qui s'alluma dans les yeux de ses deux coéquipières l'en empêcha.

- Derrière!

Profitant de l'obscurité ainsi que de la diversion involontaire de son collègue espagnol, le docteur corrompu Jacques Bronchain avait décidé de saisir la seule opportunité qui s'offrait à lui après avoir jeté tous ses atouts sur la table et vu s'échapper son unique moyen de pression. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il le savait, car après s'être manifestement fait doubler par les russes avec lesquels il voulait traiter, l'enquête serait ré-ouverte et il finirait par être condamné à passer le restant de ses jours en prison pour homicide et enlèvement. Armé d'un scalpel qu'il avait ramassé à la hâte sur une paillasse de laboratoire après avoir entendu les coups de feu dans la rue, il le brandit le plus haut possible au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur l'américain, le visage déformé par la haine. Hickman eu juste le temps de lever instinctivement son bras pour se protéger du coups alors qu'Anne Marie laissait échapper un hoquet de peur et qu' Eva portait précipitamment la main à son ceinturon.

Mais à l'instant fatidique où la lame s'abattait sur le visage de Carl avec violence, un bras vint dévier sa trajectoire. S'interposant entre les deux hommes, Alice avait surgit de l'obscurité comme un chat hors de sa tanière.

- Ne les touche plus ! Hurla-t-elle avant de lui planter une seringue dans le cou.

Jacques Bronchain ouvrit des yeux révulsés en portant les mains à sa gorge. Titubant pour chercher quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, il finit par se prendre les pieds dans la moquette et s'étala de tout son long un peu plus loin. La surprise fut telle que les trois enquêteurs en restèrent figés. La main d'Eva retomba et Anne Marie mit quelques minutes à recommencer à respirer.

- Hey Kid...souffla Hickman qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire pour exprimer l'ampleur de son soulagement.

Essoufflée, Alice se retourna vers eux et ses doigts laissèrent échapper la seringue qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit creux. Elle avait une expression exténuée et des cheveux bruns en bataille retombant sur un visage qui portait des traces de coups par endroit. Ses yeux chocolats s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils passèrent tour à tour sur les trois équipiers qui se trouvaient là, comme si elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Hickman, la détresse fit trembler ses lèvres.

- Je...Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient tué, avoua t-elle.

- Comme tu peux le voir ils n'ont pas réussi, lui répondit immédiatement l'américain en esquissant un sourire embarrassé.

- Commissaire, nous avons retrouvé Alice, signala Anne-Marie dans son oreillette.

La voix de Louis leur parvint enfin avec des bruits de sirènes en arrière fond.

«_Très bien, le temps de monter et nous arrivons_, répondit-il.»

- Alice est-ce que sa va ? S'enquit soudain Eva en s'avançant vers elle.

Les mains de la jeune femme s'étaient mises à trembler et brusquement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle si bien que, si Hickman ne l'avait pas réceptionnée de justesse, elle se serait effondrée sur le sol.

- Alice ! S'alarma-t-il en l'allongeant délicatement par terre.

L'analyste s'accrochait encore à son regard mais elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour bouger les jambes et les bras. Alors qu'Eva s'agenouillait précipitamment à coté d'eux, Anne Marie rappela le commissaire en urgence.

- Commissaire ! Il nous faut un médecin et vite ! Alice est entrain de faire une crise cardiaque !

- Est-ce que...est-ce que je vais mourir ? Bredouilla la jeune femme, secouée de spasmes.

- Non, tu vas t'en sortir ! Répondit Hickman, complètement impuissant devant ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Alice ferma la bouche et serra les dents, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'américain. Elle connaissait ces paroles pour les avoir déjà entendues dans la chambre froide. Juste avant que la porte ne cède et qu'elle ne s'échappe. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à la question. Mais cette fois là, il lui restait encore un dernier élan de lucidité pour le faire.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se sentant partir. J'ai confiance en toi.

La seconde qui suivit, son cœur s'arrêta.

_A suivre Samedi prochain!_


	8. Épilogue

**Épilogue****:**

_**Générique de fin: **_Shinedown de _Unity_

A la minute où ses iris bruns avaient rompu le contact avec ceux de l'américain, l'esprit d'Alice Lidelsen s'était séparé de son corps pour s'envoler loin d'ici. Elle qui avait toujours pu sentir les émotions étrangères, voilà qu'elle ne ressentait même plus les siennes. Tout s'était arrêté d'un seul coup, la souffrance, l'espoir, la colère et la joie. Il ne restait plus qu'un grand vide que même aucun échos ne pouvait combler. Elle était là et en même temps elle n'y était pas. C'était une sensation étrange. Et tandis qu'elle regardait son âme se faire la belle, la jeune femme se demanda si elle devait la retenir. Mais pourquoi devrait-elle faire une chose pareille? Elle ne se souvenait plus, voilà le problème. Finalement, qui était Alice Lidelsen ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce nom et doutait de l'avoir jamais entendu. Quand à cette existence qui s'envolait à tire d'aile, libérée de son enveloppe corporelle, elle ne ressentait pas particulièrement le désir de la ramener.

« _Alice_ »

C'était la voix de sa mère. Sans même avoir aucun souvenir d'elle, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

« Maman »

« _N'abandonne pas chérie, ce n'est pas ton heure _»

« Je suis tellement désolée », répondit Alice qui sentait des larmes tièdes couler sur ses joues.

« _Il ne faut pas mon ange_ »

« Tout ça parce que nous étions malades...et Dimitrov, mon père, toutes les horribles choses qu'il a faites...Pourquoi ? »

« _Ton père t'aimais Alice...Et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, il tient encore à toi, crois moi._ »

« C'était tellement dur sans toi...Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir te rejoindre ?»

« _Un jour tu me rejoindra, je te le promet, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé _», répondit la voix féminine, sereine. « _Ta nouvelle vie ne fait que commencer... _»

Alice entendit le bruit des pas étouffés dans le couloir et une respiration régulière à sa gauche. L'odeur du désinfectant caractéristique des lieux lui emplit les narines en même temps qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience de la fraîcheur des draps sous ses doigts et de l'épaisseur de l'oreiller sous sa nuque. Puis soudain, d'autres sensations lui parvinrent comme une série de vagues vient balayer une plage vierge. Un élancement désagréable dans sa main, des picotements sur le visage comme si elle s'était trouvée à coté d'une vitre qui avait volé en éclat, la sensation d'avoir une bosse sur le front et enfin, celle de s'être bagarré à mains nues contre plusieurs adversaires plus forts qu'elle. La jeune femme se concentra alors sur sa respiration, oubliant momentanément où elle se trouvait.

« Je suis vivante »

Alice ouvrit doucement les yeux, éblouie par la clarté de la chambre. A travers la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir un ciel dégagé et des arbres bercés par une douce brise d'après-midi. A sa droite, la tête renversée contre le dossier, le lieutenant Carl Hickman s'était endormi sur un fauteuil sommaire déplacé là pour l'occasion. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir succombé au sommeil car en face du lit d'Alice, Tommy était avachi sur un brancard débarrassé de ses accessoires, une tasse de café vide dans la main. Seules Eva et Anne-Marie étaient réveillées : la première était debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux verts fixés sur les nuages sans réellement les voir la seconde sagement assise sur une chaise en fer, plongée dans un livre de logique. Quand à Sebastian, reclus dans un coin de la pièce les yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur portable, on ne pouvait déterminer s'il réfléchissait intensément ou s'il dormait les yeux ouverts. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir passé la nuit entière et toute la matinée ici.

- Tu ronfles Tommy, murmura timidement Alice en portant une main à son front comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

La phrase de la jeune femme eu un effet déclencheur immédiat sur ses collègues, en particulier sur l'objet de la réplique qui sursauta comme si on venait de lui crier dans les oreilles, manquant de renverser sa tasse sur le sol.

- Alice ! » S'exclama l'italienne en venant la rejoindre au bord du lit près de tout un tas de matériel électronique qui émettaient des bip réguliers. « Comment vas-tu ? »

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire un tour de l'autre coté j'imagine...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir vu Dorn vendre des glaces à l'eau...

- Répète un peu ?! S'étonna Tommy.

- Hmm, c'est vrai que tu as loupé un tas de choses, la taquina Anne Marie qui venait de fermer son bouquin. En particulier la tête de Hickman lorsqu'il a fallu te réanimer avec une seringue laissée à ton intention par Dimitrov en personne.

Écarquillant les yeux Alice laissa retomber sa main sur le drap tandis que Tommy échappait un rire moqueur en reprenant une position assise.

- Je croyais que t'étais un habitué des piquouses ! Lança t-il à l'américain qui affichait une expression mitigée.

- Et toi, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu as dû planter une aiguille dans le cœur de quelqu'un ? Répliqua le lieutenant d'un ton acide.

Alice porta inconsciemment la main à sa poitrine en avalant sa salive.

- Et si on changeait de sujet de conversation les mecs ? Suggéra Eva qui avait remarqué le malaise de la jeune femme. Je suppose qu'Alice aimerai bien savoir pour quelle raison on l'a enlevée par exemple ?

- Oui j'apprécierai, répondit l'analyste en se passant une main gênée dans les cheveux.

La jeune femme écouta avec attention le récit que lui firent ses collègues. Ils prirent chacun la parole tour à tour, tantôt pour préciser un fait, tantôt pour dévoiler les résultats de recherches complémentaires. Peu à peu, la toile éparse que constituait le passé morcelé d'Alice se retissait devant elle. Tout reprenait un sens, les visages inconnus retrouvaient des noms et une existence propre, les faits inexpliqués s'inscrivaient dans une suite logique et immuable de circonstances. Alice avait l'impression de renaître.

Les docteurs Jacques Bronchain et Fernando Rodriguèz travaillaient avec sa mère dans l'élaboration d'un médicament permettant de franchir la barrière hémato-encéphalique du cerveau pour soigner la maladie héréditaire dont souffrait les gens comme Catheryn. Dimitrov avait été alors l'un des plus gros collaborateurs de l'entreprise en finançant plus de la moitié du projet ce qui avait permis à la firme pharmaceutique de prendre son essors. Mais lorsque Catheryn avait failli tout sacrifier pour dénoncer un meurtre mafieux commit par son mari qui représentait également leur principale rentrée d'argent, Bronchain et Rodriguèz avaient décidé de l'éliminer. Le crime avait été parfait : remplaçant les médicaments que Catheryn testait sur elle même et ses enfants par des faux, il leur avait suffit d'attendre que les premiers symptômes apparaissent. La mère d'Alice était morte d'une crise cardiaque au volant de sa voiture, alors qu'elle était partie prendre d'avantage de remèdes pour ses enfants. Bronchain et Rodriguèz s'étaient donc empressés de faire disparaître du coffre de Catheryn la caisse qui contenait des fausses substances et qui constituait la seule preuve contre eux. En enlevant Alice, les deux médecins pensaient faire chanter Dimitrov pour obtenir l'argent qu'il leur manquait afin de relancer leur entreprise à l'étranger et s'approprier les recherches de Catheryn.

- Et Jordan ? Finit par demander Alice. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la tristesse pour la mort de son frère. Il n'avait été qu'un étranger à ses yeux, et un dangereux psychopathe qui plus est. Qu'il soit mort revenait au même, pour elle, que de l'avoir jeté en prison, à savoir qu'il ne menacerait plus de tuer les membres de leur équipe. En observant son visage pendant qu'elle parlait, Anne-Marie se dit qu'Alice avait beaucoup grandi par rapport à la petite fille s'agrippant derrière son frère qu'ils avaient vu sur la photo de leur arrivée à l'orphelinat il y a 20 ans.

- Trap avait rejoint votre père et travaillait pour lui. Dimitrov lui fournissait les véritables médicaments que ta mère avait conçu. Il avait voulu se faire passer pour un associé de Bronchain et Rodriguèz, prétextant vouloir venger son père mais dans l'intention de les surveiller . Seulement, il a été démasqué au moment où il a voulu se rendre chez Dorn après que tu lui es donné un faux rendez vous. C'est Rodriguèz qui a dû s'apercevoir le premier qu'il jouait double jeu. Il faut croire que l'occasion qui s'offrait à Jordan pour éliminer Dorn représentait une tentation trop forte...

Alice médita un instant ces paroles avant de poser une autre question qui la titillait.

- Lorsque le docteur Bronchain m'a affirmé t'avoir tué...toi et le commissaire...il a dit _« la justice même me protège »..._

Cette fois, ce fut à Sebastian de répondre.

- La protection des témoins qui t'avait été accordée à ton frère et toi masquait, par la même occasion, toutes les preuves éventuelles de ses méfaits pour quiconque aurait eu l'idée d'enquêter de nouveau. Même l'accident de Catheryn avait été étouffé avec l'affaire.

Voila. Alice savait tout à présent. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir depuis 20 ans n'avait désormais plus aucun secret pour elle. Certes, ce qu'elle avait découvert sur sa famille était loin d'être ce qu'elle s'était imaginé depuis toute petite mais au moins sa mère ne l'avait-elle pas abandonnée intentionnellement et son père s'était assez soucié d'elle pour apporter la seringue qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Certes, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe non plus. Si Dimitrov n'avait pas tué Sebastian ce soir là, c'était pour être sûr que quelqu'un apporterait cette seringue à sa fille et sûrement pas par bonté d'âme. Mais on ne choisissait pas ses parents après tout...

- Bon, je dois faire une course j'vous laisse » dit finalement Tommy en sautant de son perchoir pour prendre sa veste. « A ce soir ! »

Alice fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Anne-Marie, Eva et Sebastian rassemblaient eux aussi leurs affaires.

- A ce soir ?

- Oui, le commissaire a décidé de nous inviter à dîner pour fêter la réussite de l_'opération Lidelsen _!, lui répondit Eva en se fendant d'un sourire taquin.

Alice fut transportée de joie par l'agréable surprise.

- A ce soir !

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous quitté la pièce, Hickman n'avait toujours pas bougé de son fauteuil.

- Hickman...commença Alice en cherchant ses mots.

L'américain reporta son regard sur elle, le sourcil levé.

- Hmm ?

- Je voulais te dire...enfin...merci.

- Pourquoi ? T'avoir déshabillée pour te planter une seringue dans le cœur avec la main gauche ?

Il sourit et fit un geste vague de son bras valide pour signifier que cela n'avait plus d'importance.

- C'est rien, je l'aurai même fait pour Tommy alors...

- Non ! Je..enfin, oui pour ça aussi, mais...

Alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, Alice se sentit contaminée par le regard pétillant du lieutenant.

- Merci de m'avoir rappelé cet épisode, ce n'était pas la peine, vraiment ! Fit-elle mine de le sermonner.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux alors que des fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues à lui, amusé par son embarra.

- Merci pour tout. Pour avoir décroché ton téléphone cette foutue soirée et aussi pour ce que tu as dit dans la chambre froide...

- Quelle chambre froide ?

- Oui enfin, ton apparition...

- Mon apparition ?

Hickman était vraiment drôle à regarder à cet instant. Comme s'il tentait désespérément de comprendre le chinois avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

- Oublie.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Je suis contente de pouvoir compter sur toi, voilà.

Immédiatement après avoir sorti cette phrase, Alice rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fallait qu'elle le dise mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer de la sorte et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent une poignée de secondes silencieux sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre jusqu'à ce que Sebastian débarque dans la chambre et vienne briser le silence embarrassant qui s'y était installé.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié ma prise HDMI et mon antenne sans fil!

OooO

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fou ici frangin ?

- On est là pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Ah ouais ? Sur le pont Erasme en plein milieu de Rotterdam ? T'as un grain Tom, tu le savais ça ?

Tommy eu un rictus amusé qu'il tenta de masquer par une grimace sous le souffle du vent.

- Il mesure 802 mètres et nous sommes pile au milieu, remarqua t-il.

Collin fit une moue caractéristique chez lui, celle qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une connerie.

- Et alors ? Tu t'es dit que t'aurai le temps de me rattraper si je me mettais à courir ?

- Ouaip.

- Là tu te trompe frangin parce que je ne fuis pas, MOI.

- De toute manière j'ai toujours couru plus vite que toi.

Le ricanement de Collin indiqua que sa pique avait fait mouche. Le cœur de Tommy se gonfla d'une étrange chaleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Pourquoi avait-il l'agréable impression qu'un poids énorme venait de lui être enlevé ? Peut-être parce qu'il lui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sympathie de la part de son petit frère ?

- Collin...

- Ouaip ?

- Merci pour cette nuit.

- Ouais ba t'y habitue pas trop d'accord ? Et va pas t'imaginer que ça efface tout ce que tu as fait !

- Hmm.

- Que ce soit bien clair, j'ai fait ça uniquement pour te prouver que j'étais meilleur que toi derrière un viseur.

- Bien sur.

- De toute manière, j'ai toujours visé mieux que toi.

- Ça va les chevilles ?

Une trompe de bateau couvrit la réponse cinglante de Collin à l'intention de son grand frère tandis qu'un coup de vent les forçait à fermer la bouche quelques instants. Les yeux clos pendant une seconde, Tommy eu l'impression de se retrouver en Irlande comme avant. Lorsqu'il les rouvriraient, il serait encore enfant, perché sur la falaise la plus haute bordant la mer sauvage, et Collin aurait le visage tout rouge de l'avoir rejoint au pas de course dans la montée. Leurs sœurs et leur petit frère seraient restés à les attendre en bas et le vent charrierait vers eux leurs éclats de rire tandis qu'ils mimeraient une bataille de chevaliers et de magiciens. Peut être même qu'un groupe de mouettes et de goélands passeraient au dessus de leur tête en piaillant et que Collin s'exclamerait : « Ce sont des dragons ! ». Tommy s'attendait déjà à le voir ramasser une pierre pour le mettre au défit de viser les volatiles mieux que lui.

Le vent finit par retomber et les bruits de la circulation sur les deux rives le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Tu as senti ? Lâcha t-il le regard tourné vers l'horizon.

- Ouais.

- Écoute Collin, je parlerai à papa si tu veux.

- Qui as dit qu'on devait parler au vieux ? Il me semble qu'on est assez grands pour décider si on préfère s'entre-tuer ou s'ignorer non ?

- Pas faux.

- Bon allez j'me casse, ça craint ici frérot.

- Dac.

Tommy eu envie de recommander à son frère de ne plus se fourrer dans les embrouilles mais il sut que s'était peine perdue à l'instant même où il ouvrait la bouche. A la place, il se retourna pour lui faire face, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment mettre fin à cette improbable entrevue. Collin était le portrait craché de Tommy à part les cheveux qu'il portait légèrement plus longs. Sinon ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleu ciel, celui de l'océan sur les plages duquel ils étaient nés et la même expression déterminée sur le visage.

- Salut, finit par dire Tommy en guise d'adieu.

- Salut, répondit Collin qui n'était pas le plus doué non plus pour ce genre de chose.

Un léger sourire gêné, une envie réprimée de se faire une accolade fraternelle, et son frère tourna les talons pour le laisser seul sur le grand pont de Rotterdam.

OooO

Sebastian hésita encore quelques minutes devant l'écran de son téléphone portable dernière génération. Le modèle allemand équipé de trois emplacements de cartes sim différents - un pour le privé, un pour le boulot et un autre pour une éventuelle relation extra-conjugale – n'en comportait qu'une seule, celle du travail. Comme à chaque fois qu'il cherchait le courage nécessaire pour l'appeler, la photo de Catherine qui s'affichait sur l'écran le plongea dans une sorte de fascination. Mais aujourd'hui s'était différent, il le ressentait. Ranger l'appareil en se persuadant qu'il aurait plus de cran le lendemain ne suffirait pas pour soulager le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. La veille encore, pris en otage par Dimitrov dans le camion banalisé de la CPI, il avait bien cru que son heure était arrivée et les réflexions qu'il s'était faites à l'instant où le canon froid de l'arme russe avait effleuré sa nuque étaient à l'origine de cette soudaine prise de conscience. Sebastian Berger s'était rendu compte qu'il ne souhaitait pas mourir dans l'ignorance. Sans avoir tenté sa chance pour défier les probabilités au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Son doigt effleura la touche d'appel sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_- Allô ?_ Fit a voix féminine.

- Euh...allô Catherine ? C'est Sebastian Berger...

_- Sebastian ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es de retour à Berlin ?_

Catherine. Elle avait l'air contente de l'entendre mais prenait-il ses désirs pour des réalités ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il ose enfin lui demander.

- Non mais je ne suis pas loin de la frontière. Écoute je me demandais...

_- ça ne vas pas Sebastian ? Tu as une voix bizarre. Il ne t'est rien arrivé j'espère !_ s'enquit-elle à son oreille.

Touché par tant d'attention, Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout seul.

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, répondit-il de sa voix douce.

_- Tu es libre ce soir ? Tu pourrais passer à la maison pour dîner et on pourrait discuter ça te dit ?_

- Euh...Oui pourquoi pas ! Répondit l'allemand, le cœur battant.

_- Très bien ! Je suis impatiente de te voir alors ! A ce soir !_

- A ce soir !

Sebastian mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il portait toujours le téléphone à son oreille. Lentement, il l'abaissa pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de son ancienne coéquipière avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de l'écran.

Ce soir, il serait enfin fixé.

OooO

- Alors il est parti...

- Disons que pour l'instant, il préfère garder ses distances avec la CPI, rectifia Dorn.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Louis baissa la tête pour fixer ses chaussures. Il avait failli l'avoir. A quelques secondes près, il le tenait enfin. Une rafale de vent balaya la terrasse du café _« the Lucky One »_, faisant voler quelques serviettes en papier et vibrer les banderoles décoratives. Les mèches blanches de Dorn dansèrent sur ses oreilles et son front tandis qu'il portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, un regard attentif sur Louis. Le haut juge savait ce que son ami traversait sans jamais l'avoir vécu lui même. Et c'était sans doute l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles pour un homme qui traînait un tel passé derrière lui.

- Nous finirons par lui mettre la main dessus, crois moi » assura t-il au bout d'un moment, reportant son attention sur les passants. « Je ne pense pas qu'il résiste longtemps à la tentation de revoir sa fille. C'est le portrait craché de sa mère »

- Alice ne bénéficie plus de la protection des témoins, » remarqua Louis. « Elle est en danger à présent. »

Dorn soupira en reposant sa tasse. Le vent ne se calmait pas, comme s'il voulait balayer les derniers vestiges de cette nuit riche en émotions. Il y en aurait d'autres, pensa le haut juge, bien d'autres. Et Louis aurait besoin d'une équipe plus soudée que jamais pour affronter les tempêtes à venir. Alice Lidelsen en faisait partie.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle risque grand chose pour l'instant, du moins, tant qu'elle reste avec toi.

Louis braqua ses yeux bleus sur Dorn et une immense tristesse s'y refléta mais il ne répondit pas.

- Comment Rebecca a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? Reprit Dorn.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était le juge qui lui posait la question et pas l'inverse. La situation s'était inversée. Paradoxalement, les événements de ces dernières semaines avaient considérablement améliorés ses relations avec sa femme. Depuis son accident de voiture, ils s'étaient rendus compte tous les deux à quel point leur amour avait été fort. Loin de se limiter à Étienne, Rebecca et Louis s'étaient d'abord aimés pour eux même et seule la peur de tout perdre les avaient rendus à l'évidence. Peut-être attendraient-ils encore avant de divorcer après tout. Les traits de Louis se détendirent légèrement et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

- Mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Je crois...je crois qu'elle guérit, Dorn.

Dorn sourit à son tour, d'un rictus mystérieux mais non moins chargé de joie.

- D'ailleurs je vais devoir passer la chercher. Elle vient manger avec nous ce soir. », conclue Louis en se levant. « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

- Non merci. Cela aurait été avec joie mais j'ai un rapport à faire au tribunal.

Les rires des enfants jouant sur le trottoir le long du fleuve leur parvinrent derrière le souffle du vent. L'air frais avait quelque chose de revigorant. Bientôt, cette nuit ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour tout le monde, le temps finissait toujours par avoir son emprise sur tout.

- Merci pour tout Dorn, lâcha le commissaire.

- Non Louis, répondit le juge en le fixant avec intensité. Merci à toi et à l'équipe que tu as monté. Il y longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce sentiment.

- Lequel ?

- Celui d'avoir enfin une justice proportionnelle aux atrocités de notre société Louis. D'une certaine façon, ton équipe et toi incarnez un idéal que je n'aurai jamais pu atteindre seul. Alors c'est moi qui te remercie.

Gonflé par ce compliment sincère, Louis Daniel prit congé du haut juge le cœur plus léger qu'à son arrivé. Oui, Dimitrov aurait ce qu'il méritait, il fallait seulement laisser du temps au temps et ré-apprendre à faire confiance à ceux qui l'avaient toujours entouré dans l'ombre...

OooO

Le restaurant chinois n'affichait pas encore complet à cette heure mais la longue table conviviale disposée le long de la vitrine résonnait des éclats de rire et de voix caractéristiques des retrouvailles. La bonne humeur et la joie d'être ensemble rayonnait dans la salle entière, contaminant les autres clients. Ce soir, l'équipe d'enquêteurs transfrontaliers de la CPI ressemblait d'avantage à une grande famille qu'à de simples collègues et chacun pouvait ressentir, au plus profond de son cœur, la chaleur de l'instant.

- Et là, vous savez ce que Monsieur-je-me-la-raconte leur a dit ? » Racontait Eva alors que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. « il a dit dans la minute qui suit le moment où son verre entre en contact avec le bar, les quatre hommes se retrouvent défigurés et les menottes aux poignets !»

- Rien que ça ? S'étonna Anne Marie en s'essuyant délicatement les lèvres avec une serviette en papier tandis que les autres riaient.

- Tu aurais pu leur épargner le terme _défigurés _non ?, remarqua ironiquement Hickman à l'adresse de Tommy.

Et pour cause, l'irlandais arborait encore les vestiges d'un œil au bord noir et quelques bleus sur les bras. La remarque eu l'effet escompté et même à l'autre bout de la table, Alice pu sentir l'irlandais bouillir intérieurement.

- Tommy, tu peux m'envoyer la sauce pour les Nems s'il te plaît ? Lui lança t-elle pour calmer ses ardeurs alors qu'Hickman et Anne Marie essayaient de se retenir de rire, chose difficile lorsque le moindre échange de regard relançait l'hilarité générale.

- Au fait, où est Sebastian ? Demanda le commissaire en tendant le bras pour se servir de l'eau.

Il était assis à coté de sa femme et nul besoin de les connaître pour remarquer que leur relation avait gagné en chaleur depuis la dernière fois que Rebecca était passée aux bureaux de la CPI. Néanmoins, bien que polie à leur égard, celle qui était encore son épouse au regard de la loi restait silencieuse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil discrets vers Alice de temps à autre. Quand à la jeune femme, elle pouvait capter l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez la femme du commissaire sans même surprendre ses regards mais elle n'en montra rien. L'analyste restait encore indécise quand à l'attitude à adopter avec Rebecca Daniel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir responsable des actes monstrueux de son père même si tout le repentir du monde n'y changerait rien. _« Il lui faudra du temps, _lui avait assuré le commissaire_. Mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle en veut. ». _Sans doute, mais sa situation n'en restait pas moins embarrassante.

- Il avait un rencart ce soir », répondit l'italienne sur le ton de la confidence qui éveilla l'intérêt général. « A Berlin. »

- Il a finit par se résoudre à renouer avec son ancienne équipière? Devina Hickman.

- Tout juste ! Confirma Eva.

- Eh ba, c'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama Tommy en attrapant son verre. « Quand je disais qu'il lui fallait une nana ! »

- Tu peux parler, ironisa Eva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Laissa entendre Tommy en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Mais le commissaire se levait déjà pour porter un toast, couvrant son équipe d'un regard fier.

- A la réussite de l'_opération Lidelsen_ ! Je suis soulagé que cette histoire ce soit bien terminée malgré tous les rebondissements auxquels nous avons dû faire face !

Rebecca eu un sourire discret alors qu'Hickman levait à son tour son verre, imité par les quatre autres.

- A l'équipe ! Fit Tommy avant d'engloutir le sien cul sec.

- A l'équipe ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Alice sentit un doux sentiment de sécurité l'envahir. L'impression qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place malgré le lourd passé qu'elle emportait avec elle. Parmi toutes les représentations qu'elle avait pu se faire d'une famille, celle là s'en rapprochait le plus et malgré toutes les vérités qu'elle avait déterré sur la sienne, jamais elle ne s'était sentie mieux entourée qu'à cet instant. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle leva son verre avec les autres, emplie d'une infinie gratitude. L'observant du coin de l'œil, le commissaire sourit à son tour.

- Bon, tout le monde sait qu'elle est la prochaine étape ? Finit par lancer Tommy à la cantonade.

- Éclaire nous ! Répondit Eva en dirigeant ses yeux émeraudes vers lui.

- Apprendre à Alice à jouer au poker !

- Oh non...se plaint la jeune femme. Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt jouer au jeu des sept familles ? C'est moins risqué...

Sa réponse déclencha une nouvelle vague d'hilarité générale. Louis posa son verre et soupira : faute d'avoir pu sauver son ange à lui, il avait au moins sauvé celui ci.

OooO

Ce soir là, Carl Hickman claqua doucement la porte de sa voiture pour ne pas réveiller les forains endormis et franchit d'un pas las dans le noir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de sa caravane. Sous les étoiles, la grande roue et le palais du rire avaient des airs lugubres et les clowns souriaient tristement à la lune mais le lieutenant avait pris l'habitude, à présent, de vivre dans ce décor sinistre. Il fallait en effet qu'il surveille de près Genovese et quoi de mieux, pour un agent constamment sous couverture, que de se fondre dans le terrain de chasse préféré du trafiquant d'enfants ?

Les marches en métal grincèrent doucement sous son poids tandis que le vent faisait frotter contre la carrosserie le pic de ramassage qu'il avait accroché à l'extérieur. Alors que l'américain tendait la main vers la poignée de la petite porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle même et Kali l'accueillit avec un magnifique sourire. Sans avoir besoin de prononcer un seul mot, il se laissa attirer contre elle et ferma la porte derrière lui...

THE END

A suivre prochainement dans "Enquête explosive"

**Note de l'auteur:**_Merci à tous les lecteurs qui auront suivi cette histoire avec assiduité tout en prenant le temps d'écrire leurs critiques et leurs ressentis! Grace à vous, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et je trouve constamment d'excellentes raisons pour raviver mon esprit fatigué lorsque je suis à court d'inspiration! Encore une fois, merci infiniment à tous et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain épisode des aventures d'Alice Lidelsen! :)_


End file.
